An Insane Potter?
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry was declared missing when he's eleven, they looked for him for years until they found him he is fifteen years old and in a mental hosptial. Severus rescues him with help. Is he insane? Was there a point in rescuing him? Does they stand a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**An Insane Potter?**

**Chapter 1 **

"I cannot find Harry Potter" admitted Dumbledore, looking disturbed.

"Surprise surprise," sneered Severus.

"Severus stop your childish antics this is an eleven year old boy I am talking about not JAMES POTTER" yelled Dumbledore angry.

Severus nodded his head curtly.

"Now Minerva, I need you to keep a look out in Privet Drive, and get the Muggle Studies teacher to look for him in the Muggle world." said Dumbledore.

"You don't need me then?" asked Severus, strangely disappointed, Dumbledore had always needed his help and to not be asked...was showing how disappointed Dumbledore was off him.

"No, not if you are going to sneer and snarl at me, Harry doesn't know anything of the wizarding world, unless his family told him. Even then he doesn't know how to get into the wizarding world, without him well...you can imagine the reaction its going to get...especially Fudge, he has been trying to get his hands on the boy since he was one and a half" said Dumbledore, looking tired, the portraits behind them were all alert awake and paying rapt attention.

"I will do anything you want Headmaster" said Severus, ashamed of himself but not showing it.

"I expected you to not treat him right in class but...in private I thought you would treat him like any student" said Dumbledore still expressing his disappointment in the young man he had come to love as a son.

"Yes Headmaster," said Severus his face going a little pale pink.

--------0

Turned out the Dursley's had vanished from the face of the earth, no one could find them, not friends, family not even the witches that were looking for them could. So when Hogwarts started back up, they didn't call out Harry's name in hope that no one would realize. Stupid thinking, as soon as the sorting was over, people began gossiping about where Harry Potter was.

Dumbledore told the truth, that Harry Potter and his family couldn't be found, he would rather the entire world was looking for the boy than to struggle looking for him themselves. However, they didn't look for long they gave up hope and began not caring about the young man.

Sirius Black was declared Innocent when he got to Hogwarts and transfigured Peter Pettigrew right under Dumbledore's nose. He spent every waking time with his friend Remus looking for him, to no avail. The order was beginning to question why they continued to search for him.

First year, Dumbledore saved the stone in the nick of time, having to fight Quirrel and had Voldemort's spirit fleeing Hogwarts in rage and fear.

Second year it went dramatically to say the least, the chamber of secrets was opened once again. Neville Longbottom found the Diary and gave it to McGonagall, who recognized the name Tom Marvolo Riddle and gave it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore destroyed the diary, with nothing left controlling the basilisk it didn't venture into the school anymore.

Third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and was found Innocent at the end of the year.

Fourth year the tournament went normally, Victor Krum won it as expected. Moody was in fact the real Moody.

Now Harry was Fifteen and still not found, the Order was beginning to get annoyed, they asked the question Dumbledore had been dreading them asking. 'Why were they using all their recourses on looking for Harry Potter' every one of them was looking for the young man after all.

"Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, however, it was prophesised that he would bring the downfall of Lord Voldemort. If we don't get him back and train him like he should be...when Voldemort comes back we wont have a chance" admitted Dumbledore.

"The one I overheard?" asked Severus shocked.

"Indeed" said Dumbledore.

Severus understood the implications, he had killed his own best friend! he had killed Lily by telling Voldemort the prophecy. He felt the world tilt alarmingly, his actions had killed Lily, his Lily the Lily he had loved. He felt sick, holding it in he forced himself to scowl at them. They turned away Severus was unable to believe he had shown such weakness in front of them.

"We will keep searching" said Molly nodding, with all her children at school she had all the time in the world.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

It was another year before they found out where Harry Potter was, it was Severus Snape that found out where he was. He had been using one of Lily's possessions to lead him to her son, It had succeeded, however, Severus Snape was not ready for what he was about to learn.

**He was in a Mental Hospital. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An Insane Potter? **

**Chapter 2 **

Severus wanted Dumbledore or anyone to come with him, but they were all tired up or he didn't know where they were. Only people that were free was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. He refused to be the one to tell them, and have them going head first and not get the information they needed.

Apparating unseen to the side of the hospital he made his way in, finding a reception area he went over.

"I would like to speak to Harry Potter's doctor please" said Severus.

"And who would you be?" asked the woman.

"I am Harry Potter's Uncle from his mothers side," said Severus quickly coming up with a passable lie.

"Very well, take a seat I will see if she is available." said the reception.

He heard a one sided phone call.

"Wants to see you.."

"His Uncle..."

"Ok I will"

"Very well, goodbye"

"Excuse me sir, what did you say your name was?".

"I didn't but it's Severus Snape," said Severus.

"I see, well Mr. Snape I will escort you to her office," said the receptionist, Miss. Dianna Wallace was her name that resided on her name tag.

"Thank you," motioning her to lead the way.

They walked up three flights of stairs, used an elevator and climbed up more stairs, finally they got to the Doctors door. Dianna knocked on the door, a 'Come in' was shouted around.

"I am Doctor Sheeeash how can I help you?" asked the woman nicely. She was obviously not from the UK with her strange name.

"I am Severus Snape and I am here about my nephew Harry Potter" said Severus.

"I see, and can you tell me why you leave it until now to see him?" she asked curiously.

"I couldn't find him, I lost contact with him when my sister died," said Severus which was strictly true.

"I understand," she said seeming to get more nervous at the time went by.

Severus frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Would you like to see him now?" she asked.

"Yes" said Severus getting up.

"Let's get going" she said, pulling a file with her.

---------------------0

They were now walking along locked and padded rooms, Severus was watching everything it was as if he had eyes at the back of his head. He noticed it went from people in padded rooms, to people actually a jacket on to restrict their movement. The last rows had people strapped to the bed, eventually they got to a room with H. Potter on it.

Severus expected her to let him in she didn't.

"Here you are," she said.

"Are we not going in?" asked Severus.

"No, no one is allowed to enter this room, apart from myself of course" she said.

"Can I ask why?" questioned Severus.

"People get hurt around him, they started giving him sedatives all the time, he is never aware of his surroundings" she said.

"And how is he fed?" asked Severus beyond pissed off but not showing it.

"Through a tube" was her only reply.

"Why is he kept sedated at all times?" Severus asked.

"Many previous Doctors have called him freaks, abominations, abnormal" replied Sheeeash.

"Why?" asked Severus, he was seething, he knew those words his own father had called him that.

"He makes things happen, it's like magic or an electronic pulse...he has knocked many doctors unconscious...everyone refused to help him. First time it happened with me I just demanded that he be sedated at all times, I'm not having my life endangered by anyone" said Doctor Sheeeash.

"I am family, I demand to see him" said Severus.

"And we have no proof of this" said Doctor Sheeeash.

Severus swore, quickly and wandlessly, he conjured fake birth certificates, also a certificate showing he was the Godfather of his nephew. He was sweating by the time he was finished, not used to having to do wandless magic very often. When he did it knackered him just like it would any powerful wizard.

"I knew that would happen and I have came prepared" smirked Severus handing over the fake documents.

"Hm, very well you can visit him during visiting hours" said Doctor Sheeeash.

"I would like to see him now" said Severus.

"It's past visiting hours" she said.

"Really? well then mind telling me why she is getting let into the room down there?" asked Severus his face showing he would take no bullshit from her.

"Very well" sighed the doctor, she opened the door and let him in.

* * *

**What age will i have Harry mentally? Will he be Seven? Thirteen? of Fifteen? perhaps magic helping him along the way even sedated? tell me what you think of the story so far! **


	3. Chapter 3

**An Insane Potter?**

**Chapter 3**

Severus walked into the room, looking around in distaste four blank walls, wondering how on earth Harry had come to be in mental institution. He voiced his words out loud, and turned towards her wondering what he was going to be told.

"The police raided the house, people suspected drugs were being used on the premises they found this young man in their care. Under the stairs, they put him in the hospital but it was like talking to a wall, he was sent here at just four years old. We have tried everything we could to help him get better, everyone sooner or later gave up. He made his way from the bottom of the hospital to the top" said the doctor.

"His Aunt and Uncle? they kept him in a cupboard?" said Severus looking shocked to the core.

"Yes," said the doctor looking at the young man in pity.

"What happened to them?" asked Severus going to take a closer look at the young man.

"They are in prison for the abuse of this boy, their son was given to his only family, his Aunt Marge".

"I see" said Severus, once he was right next to the boy he noticed how skinny and frail he was. There was stacks of sedative jars lined up. The smell was awful, pulling back the covers he looked at the bed in utter shock, they weren't even looking after him.

"Why isn't this bed changed?! it smells like its not been changed in weeks!" snapped Severus glaring at the woman.

"I did tell you that I am the only one that will come into this room, the others have worked here for years and they are afraid to come in. New workers are told and they in turn refuse also, I have to do everything for him myself" sighed the doctor.

"I want him removed" said Severus.

"You cannot do that, he cannot be moved from here without my signature," protested the woman immediately.

"I am not meaning out a different hospital and be sure someone will hear about this I will make sure this place is shut down and everyone never gets a job again as long as they live!" snapped Severus looking ready to explode.

"No where else will take him," said the woman simply.

Severus growled before leaving the room, he needed to speak to Dumbledore.

"I will be back Harry" said Severus softly, before leaving the room.

"Visiting times will be on the board down the stairs" said Doctor Sheeeash.

"I'll remember that" said Severus before walking away from her finding his way down the stairs himself. He was absolutely shocked at the way they were treating Harry! how dare they! I'll show them freak when I get my hands on the lot of them.

He stopped in his tracks, the Dursley's were in prison, all he needed to do was find out which prison they were in. narrowed eyes, he walked out the doors buzzing open for him he strolled out and went to find the nearest police station.

He walked in.

"Can I help you?" asked one of the police officers.

"Two of my relatives are in prison I am wanting help to find out which one" said Severus softly.

"I see, names please?" he asked.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley's" said Severus.

"Ah I know that one, I arrested them myself, they are in Wands worth Prison in London" said Officer Kevin.

"I thank you" said Severus walking right back out again.

------------0

"I'm police detective Severus Snape I am here to speak with Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley" said Severus showling a fake police I.D.

The police inspected it, passed it and took him to a room while they went to get the prisoners.

Five minutes later, four skinny people entered the room, Vernon Dursley was no longer fat, however he did have a lot of excess skin though. Petunia and Vernon were forced into seats and the guards left the room giving Severus a bit of privacy.

"I want to know what you did to Harry Potter" said Severus his face one of furry.

"Nothing" whimpered Vernon, he had turned into a wimp five days of being in prison.

"If you do not tell me I will make your life hell!" snapped Severus.

"We beat the brat! called him names but there was nothing wrong with him before the police came!" snapped Vernon angrily.

"Obviously there was! otherwise how did he manage to get himself thrown in a mental hospital?" sneered Severus thinking he was lying.

"What?! first I've hear I'm glad the little brat got what was coming to him! scaring up with his namby pamby magic wish wash shite!" snapped Vernon.

"Are you trying to tell me they put him in a hospital because of his magic?" said Severus shocked, at the gall this man was showing.

"He has been doing that freakish things since we were dumped with him! breaking everything! knocking my poor family out! all the time" said Vernon.

"Would that be because you were beating him?" sneered Severus disgusted.

Vernon went beet red but refused to say anything else.

Severus looked disgusted, walked out of the room, so Harry had not been insane with them, that was a good thing. Now he needed to see Dumbledore as soon as possible, walking away he went into an ally way and apparated once he was sure it was safe.

----------0

"Ah Severus, didn't expect to see you" said Dumbledore upon seeing who had apparated, he had just been walking back towards Hogwarts. He continued on walking, thinking Severus would catch up with him, the next words stopped him in his tracks.

"I've found Harry Potter."

* * *

**Oooo! will the whole Order be going or just a select few? Dumbledore? Sirius? Remus and will Severus insist on going back? Or will he be too shocked and disgusted to go back without killing anyone? R&R please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Insane Potter? **

**Chapter 4 **

"What?! Where is he Severus? Is he alright?" asked Dumbledore wide eyed his eyes full of hope.

"Um..." said Severus for once in his life at loss for words.

Dumbledore took that as a bad sign, to stop himself from getting emotional he said "Come Severus I will call the Order."

They travelled up to the Headmaster's office in silence, Dumbledore fearing the worst the longer Severus remained quiet. And Severus wondering how on earth to spill this to everyone, if young Harry was insane, there was no longer any hope for them.

As soon as they were all there, which was half an hour later, Dumbledore inwardly had built himself up into a panic. Sirius and Remus as soon as they realized why they were there were paying rapt attention. Sirius eventually walked up to Severus and took a hold of him and threatened him.

"Where is my Godson?!" snarled Sirius sounding and looking as insane as he should have been after being released from Azkaban,

"He's in a mental hospital..." Severus trailed off, stopping speaking when Sirius backed away from him in horror.

"What did you find out Severus?" asked Dumbledore no twinkle in his eye.

"He is not being cared for; they are leaving him alone sedated twenty four hours a day no one will go near him. They do not even clean his bed," said Severus looking angry and disgusted at the same time.

"We are getting him out of there right now" snarled Sirius looking ready to kill.

"I agree, even if he is insane, no one deserves that kind of treatment, especially not Lily's son" said Severus his voice passionate.

"What should we do Severus?" asked Dumbledore, Severus would know what was best to do.

"We will go in and tell them another hospital has agreed to take him, put him in what Muggles call ambulances and find a deserted area and apparate away. Best get Harry seen to as soon as possible, I will Portkey him to the Hospital Wing." said Severus.

"I will portkey with him" said Sirius, not wanting Snape to have his godson.

"Enough Sirius, Severus is correct, now we will do it like he suggested and let's get going" snapped Dumbledore, now wasn't the time for childish grudges.

------------0

One of the Muggle Born Order members knew how to drive, so he drove the Ambulance they had gotten at a Muggle hospital. Obliviating them of any of their memories where the Order was in, they got to the hospital in record time and Severus, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt went in, Severus as the Uncle, Dumbledore as the head of the so called 'Other hospital' who was going to be his 'Doctor' and Shacklebolt as a police officer incase any trouble came their way.

The same receptionist was there, she protested that it was not visiting times but they just continued on. Severus leading the way, not stopping for anyone, eventually security caught up with them and Shacklebolt spoke to them as they continued on their way up.

"You cannot see him," said Harry's doctor.

"He is being moved," said Severus his face showing his anger and disgust at her.

"I cannot let you do that" she protested.

"You will find you have no say in this, if you think you are going to run several tests on the boy again you have another thing coming. We are talking about a human being not some scientific experiment!" snarled Severus reading her mind and finding out why she was not wanting rid of him. What he found disgusted him more than anything, he couldn't help himself, and he punched her hard in the face. This was a young boy not some animal that could be tested on!

"I will get the tests, you get young Harry, I will meet you back in the ambulance" said Dumbledore, using his wand and pointing him in the direction to go. It was too dangerous for Wizards blood to be left lying around like that.

"Very well Albus" said Severus quickly going into the room; a simple 'Aloahmora' did the trick. He took the keys from the Doctor just in case they wondered how on earth he got in.

Harry was lying there just like he had been when Severus came in last time, sighing softly Severus took the offending needle out of Harry's arm. Looking even sicker, he took out the tube that was down his nose, which was feeding him. He then took the restraints off his legs and arms, lifting the young man up he was surprised when he shouldn't have been.

He could feel the bone though the skin, the young man was that skinny he could feel and see every part of his spine. He knew he had to hurry up; it wouldn't be long before the sedative would start wearing off. He was that used to getting it now of days, he was out of the room and down the stairs within a couple of minutes. He couldn't risk apparating, not when Muggles could be wandering around.

"I have everything on Harry," said Dumbledore, patting at his breast pocket.

"Everything?" asked Severus looking anxious.

"His records and everything," said Dumbledore nodding affirmative.

"Good" was all Severus said grimly as he started walking back towards the ambulance.

----------0

"How is he?" asked Sirius anxiously trying to grab Harry from Severus as soon as he was in the Ambulance.

"Put the lights and sound on," said Severus. Not letting Sirius get his hands on Harry, he felt that one tug could actually break Harry's bones he was that skinny and delicate.

"Don't Sirius, leave him where he is" said Dumbledore, he wasn't up to explaining.

"He is my Godson!" whined Sirius.

"Enough Sirius, they wouldn't say no without a good reason, how is he?" said Remus.

"Far from fine, but nothing too fatal we hope" said Dumbledore, he was talking about the fact that Harry was so skinny they feared he wouldn't survive.

"Give me the Portkey," said Severus they were going at about 100 MPH (Miles Per Hour) and Severus wanted out before he puked up.

"Here Severus, we will join you soon, Poppy is already there I told her to expect you," explained Dumbledore.

"Very well," said Severus clutching the portkey close.

"The Order" he said, and they were gone before the words registered in their minds.

-------0

"Ah Severus, set him down there" she said, pointing to the bed with the potions bottles all around them.

The disgusting soiled hospital gown, which was split down the back, was removed as quickly as lightning. They grimaced, it was like a torture victim, they could see each one of his ribs, and there was red marks everywhere Poppy looked confused but Severus knew what they were.

"Needle marks" was all Severus said.

So they got to work, healing him with potions, the needle marks and bruises all faded, it wasn't long before they began filling him up with nutrition potions, vitamin potions and a bone strengthener Poppy thought he could use one. Severus was hardly in any place to argue with the medi- witch.

"We will need to give him one every hour! I want some meat on that bone within twenty four hours!" said Poppy.

"I agree," said Severus.

Then the doors burst open and a frantic, hysterical Sirius Black crashed thought the doors.

* * *

**There we go! what do you think of this chapter? who will Harry trust the most? Snape? Black? Lupin? or the all powerful Albus Dumbledore? will Harry wake up soon? if so will he be Insane or not? or will he sometimes be older for his age but yet immature! when he sees things...like a plane?! R&R PLZ!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

An Insane Potter? 

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

"Is he alright?" said Sirius out of puff.

"We wont know until he wakes up" said Poppy sternly, scowling at them for shouting in her Hospital Wing.

"Right no point in us all sitting around, one person will stay with him for a few hours," said Dumbledore, knowing if they didn't sort something out, Poppy would throw them all out.

"I'm first" demanded Sirius.

"Fair enough, now Remus you can stay with him, I will take the next round in a few hours, then Minerva can take her turn in six hours. Severus you can watch him after that," said Dumbledore, he knew Severus was a very early riser so he would be up anyway.

"I don't want him alone with my Godson" said Sirius.

"It's not up to you" said Dumbledore getting agitated.

"Yes it is, I'm his godfather!" protested Sirius.

"Fine, you aren't getting to watch him either!" said Dumbledore getting angry now.

"Fine, he can watch him" said Sirius his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"I'm honoured Black" sneered Severus, but there was less bite behind his tongue than normal.

"Shut it" said Sirius.

"Lets' get going," said Dumbledore, upon seeing Poppy's annoyed face. At the fact that they were loitering her Hospital Wing.

Suddenly as quickly as it filled up it was empty apart from Remus and Sirius. Sirius sat down first, holding onto his Godson's has though he was scared that it would disappear. Remus put a supporting hand on his friends shoulder, sighing he too sat down.

"What did Harry ever do to deserve this?" sighed Sirius not letting go of his Godson's hand.

"Nothing Siri, nothing" said Remus softly.

"He's here now, I wont let him get hurt again" swore Sirius.

"I know you wont Sirius" said Remus quietly.

"What if I'm not good enough Godfather for him?" asked Sirius explaining his fear.

"You will be a brilliant godfather!" said Remus with conviction he didn't feel.

"But he's been hurt! what if I cant heal him!?" said Sirius, he seemed to be dragging himself down with doubt.

"We all will help him get better don't fear," said Remus he was hurting for his friend.

"I hope to Merlin Remy, I hope to Merlin" said Sirius.

"I feel like killing those people at the hospital! they left him sedated all day and all night!" snapped Sirius.

Remus just nodded his head. He knew that all right.

"I wish I had been the one to find him," said Sirius.

"I'm glad you weren't" said Remus.

"WHAT?" shouted Sirius.

"So you wouldn't have too see the condition Harry was in," explained Remus.

"I suppose" mumbled Sirius seeing where Remus was coming from.

"Ah boy's, you can leave now and get some rest" said Dumbledore coming in.

"But I thought we got a couple of hours?!" protested Sirius.

"It has been" said Dumbledore his eyes weren't twinkling.

"Oh," said Sirius, he had not realized the time, they had been talking for two hours? it was amazing. They suddenly realized how tired they were, Sirius got up and kissed Harry's brow saying "I'll be back" before leaving. Remus just said a quiet goodbye, for some reason he didn't want to get too close to Harry. Until he knew if he was better or not.

"I am so sorry my boy, I didn't realize what I was doing when I gave you to Petunia Dursley, I had no idea she would abuse you. She once wanted to come to Hogwarts, I thought she would treat you properly." said Dumbledore holding Harry's hand just like Sirius had five minutes before.

"If I had any idea what they were doing I would have brought you to Hogwarts" sighed Dumbledore.

"We have been looking for you for five years, its a long time! but we have you now I wont let any harm come to you, I promise." said Dumbledore, he felt a little guilty at the fact he had wanted to find Harry for the prophecy than the boy himself. Now that he saw the child, he knew he loved him, in a grandfatherly way of course.

"I wont make you do anything you don't want to do,"

"Wake up soon, please people are worried about you"

"You have a Godfather, someone to love you!"

"And I'm sure you will make many friends,"

"Wake up soon, my boy" said Dumbledore softly, sitting back and allowing silence to relax him.

"Albus?" said Severus softly, making Dumbledore jump out of the seat in fright.

Severus was astounded, he had never been able to creep up on Albus Dumbledore before. He must have let his guard down, which wasn't a very good thing, not with a maybe insane young man sleeping in a bed without restraints on him.

"Ah Severus your watch already?" asked Dumbledore calming down, a twinkle in his eye. Severus was like a son to him, he didn't understand why the other Order members didn't trust him.

"Indeed" said Severus, light was starting to shine over the school.

"Very well, I will go and get a couple of hours sleep before school starts once again" sighed Dumbledore, despite how powerful he was, he was only human and had to sleep like everyone else.

"Very well Headmaster," said Severus nodding his head.

* * *

**Will Harry wake up in the next chapter? or will he remain unconsious for a lot longer? its up to you! do you like it? will Harry if he is sane befriend anyone? Draco? Blazie? Hermione? Luna? Neville? who's it to be?! R&R and I'll update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Insane Potter?**

**Chapter 6**

**The awakening**

Severus saw a hand twitch, perhaps he had imagined it because it didn't happen again. Until twenty minutes later, after that it got more often. He wasn't going to call everyone, the last thing the child needed was a mass of people brushing around him. Severus thought his shift would be over before Harry woke up anyways, again he was surprised. Harry did indeed wake up, sane, bull, pain filled green eyes opened.

Severus let out a whoop of breath, he hadn't realized how tense he had been, and he felt a lot better knowing that Harry wasn't insane.

Harry was petrified, lying how he would usually strapped up, as soon as he realized he wasn't taped up he tried to get away. Severus just sat there, he knew Harry wouldn't get very far. As usual he was correct, Harry didn't even have the energy to lift himself off the bed. His breathing was very fast and irregular, he had to say to himself he would be scared wakening up to strange people. However, Harry should be used to it, it was a horrible thing to be used to but it didn't make it any less true.

Severus got up, stepped towards the bed and gave Harry a calming potion, before he could protest or turn his head away. There was a difference almost immediately, he cuddled into himself, knees all the way up to his chest. When he did this he noticed he had clothes on, not just a hospital gown but actual PJ's. Harry blinked in confusion, Harry hadnt felt this confused in a long time.

"I am not here to hurt you, would you like some water?" said Severus softly.

Green orbs pierced his with so much hope that it almost staggered Severus.

Severus waited until he got a reply.

"Yes, Sir. Please" said Harry attentively remembering the manners that had been beaten into him.

"I don't think you are strong enough to hold it, I shall do it for you," said Severus, once the goblet was full of water with ice cubes floating around in it.

Harry looked queasy at that, but nodded his consent.

He flinched a mile when Severus first touched him, almost wanting to stumble of the bed. Severus didn't pull back, he continued on as if he didn't see Harry's flinch. Once he had a good grip of the young man, he lifted the cup to Harry's lips. Harry gulped the water down, giving a great big sigh of content, as if he had just been given the most precious thing on earth.

"Better?" questioned Severus.

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"Good, I'm Severus Snape, I'm a P...never mind" said Severus, deciding against telling him he was a potions professor.

"Hello, I'm...Potter...if I have any other name I do not know it" said Harry softly, as if it was normal.

"Your full name is Harry James Potter" said Severus softly.

"Oh, how do you know? did you know my parents?" asked Harry.

"Indeed" said Severus.

"Are you a drunk too?" said Harry.

"A drunk? what are you talking about?" said Severus frowning, perhaps Harry was insane.

"A drunk, my dad was a drunk and my mum was a whore, they died in a car crash" receded Harry as if he had heard it a million times.

Severus felt like his heart would break in two.

The young man believed his parents were disgusting, he thought Lily was a ...he didn't even want to think about it. Lily was the most popular and beautiful not to mention purest person in the world. How dare someone tell this young man that his mother was a whore? he struggled to stop the anger he was feeling showing.

"Your parents were anything but," said Severus, silently congratulating himself for not showing his anger.

"I don't understand," said Harry, confused.

"Your parents names were Lily Evans - Potter and James Harold Potter, Lily your mother was the most gorgeous person in the world. James I didn't get along but he was a very honourable man." said Severus, pulling out a wallet, he took out a picture of Lily for Harry and gave it to him.

Harry gasped in awe, looking down at the beautiful picture, tears began pouring down his face. "That is your mum" was all Severus said. However, there was no need to, because Harry knew and he cried for the mother he never knew.

"Your dad died trying to save you and your mum, but failed, when the bad man went for your mum...she didn't let him near you. Your mum succeeded even though she is gone she will remain with you always" said Severus softly.

"Bad man? you mean Vernon lied?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"That bad man had a name, his name was Voldemort, he used to be named Thomas Riddle. He went evil and started hurting people and your parents were two of the last people he ever hurt. Your mum saw to that, I have to ask this...why are you taking this so well?" asked Severus.

"Because it's just a dream, I have many of them" sighed Harry smiling happily.

Severus blinked astonished.

Shaking his head how did he get a young man to realize this wasn't a dream? he couldn't, maybe it was for the best if he did think he was dreaming.

"Why do you think you are dreaming?" asked Severus.

"Because I always hurt and I don't when I'm dreaming, two I'm not strapped down, but I know I am all the time." said Harry, sadly.

"I see," said Severus.

Harry just went back cuddling in.

Severus continued to sit in shock, he couldn't believe it, he had just had a conversation with a boy who he thought he was just an imagination, or something he dreamed up.

The boy was already snoring once again.

* * *

**He-he i'm still unsure of what to do with Harry...have him quiet or bubbly or intelligent...or already know a lot of things...perhaps talks to dead wizards in his sleep and he simply thinks Severus Snape was one of them? who knows tell me what you think! R&R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Insane Potter? **

**I am having to do this without any muse help whatsoever! grrr my muse?! pouts nothing there no inspiration or anything oh well hopefully i will still be able to write and make it fun for you to read...you will find out in a few minutes when you read the chapter lol cya :-)**

**Chapter 7 **

"Ah Severus, I will take over," sighed Minerva.

"Get Dumbledore," said Severus looking paler than normal.

Minerva knew there was something wrong, Severus never called Albus Dumbledore unless there was something seriously wrong. Seeing his far too pale face, he did as he was told right away, all the while wondering what on earth had happened.

"Albus Severus wants you" said Minerva crashing into Dumbledore's private living quarters.

"Is it Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I dont know, Severus looks awful..." said Minerva.

"I see," said Dumbledore, rushing he didnt like the thought of anything happening to Severus. It wasnt becuase he would loose his spy as Severus liked saying but becuase he genuinly cared about the young man.

"Severus, my boy, are you well?" asked Dumbledore coming into the hospital wing in a hurry worry etched on his old weary face.

"Harry just woke up," said Severus he had not moved an inch since Harry had said those things.

"Really and?" asked Dumbledore eagerly, Severus was alright, nothing was wrong with him. However, he was now worrying about Harry, he felt responsible for the state Harry was in. If he had just went and checked, the what ifs' was bothering him now. However, there was nothing he could do and as he was one hundred odd year old he knew this and didn't worry too long.

"He's either insane…and knows about magic…" Severus trailed.

"Or?" asked McGonagall wide eyed, she shared some of the guilt also, thinking to herself she should have insisted or stayed even longer just to see what his life was going to be like.

"Or he's perfectly sane and can talk to dead people in his sleep," said Severus drawing a blank mask on he didn't want them seeing how worried he was about the young man.

"Could it be possible? He is a seer?" asked McGonagall, she looked like she didn't want to believe it but the thing was she didn't want Harry to be insane either! So she didn't know what she wanted at all. Leaving her feeling very confused indeed.

"I always suspected that about Lily, she seemed to know when something was going to happen. She never said she was a seer or anything of the sort but its just the feeling she gave me. Especially when she died for Harry" said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus looking intently at Dumbledore.

"Lily was strong enough to apparate both of them out of there, or even fly a broom out of the house. She stayed, she covered her son, protected him. I think she died knowing that her son would defeat Voldemort. Perhaps she saw different outcomes if she had ran…who knows? Perhaps I'm wrong and she wasn't a seer any more than Minerva believes in them" said Dumbledore.

"I see," said Severus swallowing, the thought that the woman he loved knew she was going to die hurt. Yes, he had loved Lily Evans, but not in a Lover way but a sister, friend - best friend.

"There's only one way to find out," said Dumbledore.

"And what will that be?" demanded Poppy looking angry.

"To ask him when he wakes up" finished Dumbledore.

"Hm…Good" said Poppy.

"I think its best to keep Sirius and Remus away," said Severus.

Dumbledore turned his curious eyes on him.

"They cry at the sight of the young man, he doesn't need emotional he needs calm and peace" said Severus, he wasn't doing it to be malicious to Black or Lupin. However, he really felt Harry would be better off without the mutts around him.

In the end they decided it would be too dangerous to let Sirius near him. While he was still in such a weak state, he didnt want Harry withdrawing into himself. Of course Sirius Black wasnt happy about that, however, there was nothing they could do.

It was Dumbledore's turn now.

Dumbledore held his breath, when he saw that Harry was wakening up, and released it. Breathing evenly he watched Harry come to himself.

"Who are you?" whispered Harry, his mouth felt very rough and dry.

"I am Albus Dumbledore" he said.

"Oh, you are dead too? how did you die?" asked Harry.

"I dont understand" said Dumbledore, frowning wondering perhaps Harry was insane. Insane or not, he didnt like the thought of how he had been treated though. That was something he wouldnt tolerate, neglect and abuse - insane or not.

"The others i talk to are dead, Arthur, Merlin, Salazar, Rowena, Helga and Godric Percival Brian." said Harry thoughtfully trying to find the names he knew.

Dumbledore looked ready to pass out, 'He talks to the dead? is there any other explaination? he knows nothing of the wizarding world. Perhaps Petunia shared some names with him, he wasnt going to speculate any more. Not until he knew what happened, or what was happening.

He needed to see Severus and now! He asked Minerva to sit down and Dumbledore started his walk down to the dungoens. He knocked on the door waiting patiently for a reply, it wasnt long before Dumbledore was lost in thought about the young man he had just been with - Harry James Potter.

* * *

**There you go! what did you think of that? its not the longest chapter but im sure it was fun to read! i hope lol ideas all ideas are welcome i need them honest to god i need insperation not just another negotion. take care everyone, goodbye and R&R **


	8. Chapter 8

**Insane Potter? **

**Chapter 8**

"YES?" snarled Severus, swinging the door opened, when he realized who it was all masks dropped. "Albus, come in" said Severus respectively.

"Can you come up to my office?" asked Dumbledore.

It was then Severus noticed that Dumbledore wasn't his annoying twinkle self.

"Albus are you alright?" asked Severus concerned for the man he thought of as a mentor.

"I'm not sure," said Dumbledore, his eyes were glazed.

"Here Albus drink this" said Severus putting a potion bottle into his hand, it was a calming draught, Albus showed how much he trusted Severus by swallowing it right away. Normally he would have scoffed and thought 'He shouldn't trust me' but today his heart soared.

"Come up to my office my boy," said Dumbledore.

"Let's go through the floo Headmaster, its quicker that way" said Severus, plus he was tired he didn't want to go walking up millions of moving staircases.

"Of course" muttered Dumbledore, walking into the room.

Severus became more alarmed, Dumbledore never acted like this, he must have something on his mind. Sighing softly he knew he wouldn't know anything, at least not until Dumbledore chose to tell them.

Both of them floo'ed to the headmasters office, Severus went and sat in a chair when Dumbledore told him too. Five seconds after he touched a globe with his wand the fire began spitting people out.

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" asked Sirius fearing the worst.

"Sit down please" said Dumbledore. He had sent both Sirius and Remus home, for a decent nights sleep. Convincing them that Harry wouldn't wake up any time soon, he was going to have to tell them he didn't want them seeing Harry. Not yet anyway, they were going to have to tell Harry that he was very much alive, awake and not dreaming of dead people.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Remus, laying a calming hand on Sirius and sitting him down.

"He is fine, physically" muttered Dumbledore sitting down.

"What's going on?" asked McGonagall.

"Harry can speak to the dead," said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked a shocked Remus.

"Not just anyone apparently he had spoken to the founders and Merlin himself as well as King Arthur" said Dumbledore.

The room sat still in stunned silence, even the portraits didn't make a sound.

"So he is not mental?" asked Severus quietly.

"It seems not," said Dumbledore, that was the only good thing that seemed to come out of today.

"Good" said Severus.

"Good? Your probably fucking cursing in your head Snivellus!" snapped Sirius.

"Enough Sirius" said Remus curtly.

"I'm not sick like you black, I wouldn't wish harm on anyone, especially not Lily Evans son," said Severus.

Sirius snarled but shut up, he obviously didn't have any rude remarks or witty come backs to throw at him.

"Say that word again in my presence Sirius I will ban you from this school" said Dumbledore eyes no longer twinkling. In place was clear blue twinkling chips, Sirius nodded quickly, he didn't like the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He meant what he said and Sirius would do what he was told. He didn't even think along the lines, 'I can do it behind his back' or anything childish like that.

"Yes sir," said Sirius looking very white.

Remus smirked in satisfaction, he hated when they called Severus names. Lily had really liked Severus and had asked him to stop them from calling him names. It was something he kept failing at, he didn't get to keep his last promise to his best friend.

Severus didn't look relieved, or even surprised or thankfully. He was just sitting there emotionless and his black eyes hooded. Giving nothing away of what he was feeling at this very moment.

"Right, Sirius, Remus I do not want you to see Harry until I give the go ahead," said Dumbledore waiting for the explosion coming. He didn't have to wait long, few seconds if he was lucky.

"WHAT! NO WAY YOU CANT STOP ME FROM SEEING MY GODSON!!" shouted Sirius shocked.

"I can and I will" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Why?" asked Remus calmly.

"NEVER MIND WHY REMUS! IF YOU TRY AND STOP ME SEEING MY GODSON I WILL GET THE MINISTRY INVOLVED!" shouted Sirius, obviously not thinking about what he was saying.

"GO ON THEN! YOU WILL NEVER SEE YOUR GODSON IF YOU DO THAT! HE WILL END UP IN A PADDED CELL IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" boomed Dumbledore angrily, he had the portraits jumping out of their seats, it wasn't very often that Dumbledore shouted.

"YOU JUST TOLD ME HE WASN'T INSANE!" snapped Sirius.

"NO BUT THE MINISTRY WILL SAY HE IS! THEN HE WILL BE POKED AND PRODDED THEY WILL WANT TO KNOW HOW HE SURVIVED THE KILLING CURSE IF THEY THINK HE IS NO USE TO THEM ANYMORE!" yelled Dumbledore.

"SIRIUS SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE" shouted Remus coming into the argument.

Sirius shut up at that.

"Why cant we see him?" asked Remus once the yelling pair had sat back down and calmed their breathing.

"Because he is in a very delicate balance right now, we cannot have Sirius trying to comfort him or burst out crying. We fear this might push Harry further into himself, we need to bring him out of his shell" said Dumbledore.

"So who will be seeing him?" asked Remus, keeping a firm sore grip on Sirius' shoulder his way of warning him not to open his mouth.

"Just myself and Severus" said Dumbledore.

"Why does Sni…Snape get to go and see him but not me?" whined Sirius.

"Take a look at yourself Black, the answers staring you in the face" said Severus.

"Shut up!" snapped Sirius pouting slightly.

"So what's happening now then?" asked Remus.

"Well I'm going to have Severus break the news to him tonight, see how he reacts to the fact that he really is awake. And not talking to the dead as he seems to think, it will be hard on him, the less people he sees for a while the better" sighed Dumbledore, sadly.

"If you think that's what's best then fair enough" said Remus.

"But you will let us see him right?" asked Sirius not giving up just yet.

"Of course, when he starts recovering" said Dumbledore warmly.

"Good, come Sirius let them do their jobs" sighed Remus getting the man up.

"It's not fair Remy!" said Sirius "It should be me helping in his recovery not Snape!" sighed Sirius.

"I know Siri, I know" sighed Remus, as much as he wanted to help Harry in his recovery he couldn't help but admit that Dumbledore did know what he was doing.

"Why didn't you protest in there then?" asked Sirius angrily.

"Because Dumbledore knows what he's doing!" said Remus rolling his eyes.

"Does he?! Then why did he leave Harry with them in the first place?" snarled Sirius.

"Now that's going too far Sirius, Albus is bound to feel terrible as it is without you reminding him" said Remus looking disgustedly at his friend.

"I'm sorry" said Sirius ashamed, he just opened his mouth without thinking.

"Albus cares about Harry," said Remus.

"Funny way of showing it" said Sirius still not giving up. "Not letting us near him".

"If he didn't care he would be in St. Mungo's right now" said Remus.

"I hate when you are always right" said Sirius his anger wearing away and leaving him empty, depressed and sad.

"Come on, lets get going" said Remus they were already at the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"I'm coming" said Sirius looking as depressed as he felt.

-------0

"Are we doing the right thing?" asked Dumbledore softly, watching Sirius and Remus from his tower window.

"I'm sure we are," said Severus softly.

Fawkes sung a few notes in the background.

"If anything goes wrong, I will never have these two men's forgiveness" sighed Dumbledore.

"Then lets hope nothing goes wrong" said Severus.

"I'm sorry for keeping you Severus" said Dumbledore.

"You couldn't keep me if I didn't want to be here" said Severus sneering lightly.

"Well get some rest, before you have to go down to the ward tonight" sighed Dumbledore.

"Indeed, goodbye Albus" said Severus, floo'ing out of the headmasters office.

"Goodbye" said Dumbledore to an empty room.

Fawkes thrilled once again, soothing Dumbledore's jagged nerves.

* * *

**Finally been able to update! phew it was getting hard to do so! so anyway what do you think? will harry take the news alright? or will he be in denial? or will he accept another strange turn in his life? R&R plz goodbye! **


	9. Chapter 9

Insane Potter

Chapter 9

"Hello Harry" said Severus when Harry woke up. Severus had been unable to rest or get some sleep. He in the end decided to go and see Harry. Harry had been asleep until just now.

"Hello," said Harry rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How are you?" was asked next.

"Fine" said Harry.

"Would you like a bath?" then asked Severus.

Harry looked at him strangely the people in his dreams don't usually ask him if he wanted a bloody bath. Something was wrong he wasn't sure what but something was just off.

"Nice warm water," said Severus, exasperated.

Harry just blinked at him.

"Come then" said Severus picking the young man up.

Harry stiffened in his hold, wide eyed he looked petrified but didn't make a sound. He knew it didn't help anyways so there really wasn't any point in shouting for help. It hadn't worked at the Dursley's and certainly not at the hospital.

Harry was astonished when he was actually taken to the bathroom, he squeaked when he was sat down on a cold hard seat. He didn't usually feel anything, no cold or warmness or anything of the sort.

I then lifted him into a very warm bath, he looked so shocked about this that it tore at Severus' heart. Never in all his life had he seen that kind of reaction from a young man, just for having a bath. This young man had been denied too much. He felt so much guilty for ever thinking that Harry was spoiled or pampered by that evil family.

"You aren't at the hospital anymore, you are here with us now Harry Potter you no longer have to fear" said Severus soothingly.

Harry's hand tightened on his arm, very tightly, it was actually very painful but Severus was used to such pain didn't even make a sound. Harry shook his head in denial, however, he though of something else when he saw the bruises on Harry's arms.

"What's this?" asked Severus curiously frowning touching the bruises and red marks on him.

"Had them forever" said Harry.

"How? Why?" asked Severus frowning.

"Because they were doing tests on me," said Harry his eyes down, he was going to have to tell the man he was a freak.

"Tests?! why where you ill?" asked Severus, a feeling off dread settled into his stomach, it was always serious when they took blood.

"They wanted to know what was causing my freakishness" said Harry.

"Freakishness? I don't understand" said Severus thinking 'so far so good'

"Cant explain" muttered Harry sadly.

"Will you show me?" asked Severus soothingly, dread pooling in his stomach. Something was wrong with Harry Potter, he didn't want to find out.

"Show? Like watch it in my mind?" frowned Harry.

"Yes," said Severus softly, surprised Harry could know this much.

"I suppose," shrugged Harry looking a little fearful.

So Severus did what he was best at.

--Memory--

"Get him in" said the woman he had seen at the hospital - Harry's doctor. Although there was something in her voice, anger and disgust he had never heard before.

Harry was wheeled in, awake aware and bound to the bed.

"Ah good, your awake, lets get this show on the road" sneered the woman, putting the rubber gloves that doctors use on.

"What are you going to do?" asked a wide eyed Harry, he was about one or two years younger than now.

"Nothing, just see how you have such freakishness inside you," she sneered.

Harry paled and almost wet himself with that word, it reminded him too much of his uncle Vernon. The men that had wheeled him in, grabbed him and held onto him in a death grip. He couldn't even move much, they were big strong men after all.

"Your Uncle gave us permission before they were arrested, it's a pity they got caught, I would have loved to do it somewhere else. However, here will have to do wont it boy?!" she said.

"NO!" shouted Harry trying to get the men to let him go. They did but he couldn't move much anyways, as he was strapped to the bed. The big thug of a man then put his hand over Harry's mouth mouthing all his protests.

"It will be over soon" she sneered.

Then she got the biggest needle Harry had ever seen and brought it over, along with tubes. Harry tried to scream when the needle was entered, but he couldn't, she then began draining him of his blood. Tube after tube was filled, Harry began feeling woozy, and no longer protested. Just lay limp on the bed, sore, hurt and dizzy.

Another needle was inserted, and something was injected into him, he lost consciousness after that. He woke up in his usual room, not sure if he had dreamed it or not.

However, when it happened again, he was made aware that he wasn't dreaming…it was very real.

"Hello again Harry," smirked the doctor.

"No not again please," whimpered Harry. The stuff she gave him made him act weird, hurt people and himself. What he didn't know was that it had been given to him before. He had blocked the memories out, but sooner or later as usual they would come running back.

"Not happy to see me? I'm hurt" she said, letting down the rails around the bed and bringing the silver tray over. Someone else was in the room, he looked at the man for help - none came.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked the woman to the man.

"I want to do it," said the man. He needed the money, he would test whatever they wanted tested.

"Fair enough, roll up the sleeve of your shirt" she said curtly.

He did as he was told.

The blood was already on the tray, in a smaller needle Harry noticed. She walked over to him, and inserted the blood, hoping that whatever made him freakish would make him freakish.

More blood was forced from Harry, and once again injected with that stuff. Darkness overtook him and he knew no more, wakening up with more injuries and vague recollections of hurting others. They make his worse fears come alive, everyone he saw was his uncle, and everything he felt was his uncles hurting him.

--End Memories--

"I understand, they wanted your magic," said Severus softly.

"Magic? Yes that's what Merlin called it," said Harry, he was kept unconscious that much he had mostly forgotten everything that was said between him and the dead guy. Mostly everything anyway, apart from their names and other things.

"Did they ever get it working?" asked Severus looking pale but his usual face was showing. However, anger and fear was gnawing at his stomach like an ulcer ready to pop.

"One of the men reacted badly to it, he exploded up," said Harry a haunted look on his face.

Wide eyed Severus then asked "Was there anything else?".

"They are testing them on animals now, they don't want to risk hurting someone again" said Harry looking angry on his own behalf.

"I see," said Severus, the anger that was bubbling to the surface was hidden.

"Come on then, lets get you something to eat," said Severus.

"I'd like that" beamed Harry happily.

--0

He fed Harry a sleeping potion, in his pudding, since he had eaten most of his meal it couldn't hurt for him to get it. As soon as Harry was asleep, he tucked him in and got up made sure Poppy knew he was going and left.

Severus swiftly left the hospital and walked away, up the stairs and to the golden griffin statue.

'marshmallows'

"Come in Severus" said Dumbledore.

"Muggles know about magic" stated Severus.

"WHAT" said a shocked Dumbledore swallowing a lemon drop whole and coughing it back up.

"They did a number of tests, they injected Harry's blood into a Muggle and he exploded. They are now using animals to see if its just a certain dosage they need or something like that" said Severus white.

"We need to retrieve it as soon as possible" said Dumbledore urgently, he didn't want the Muggles finding out or becoming wizards and witches. By theft anyway, that was a no - no.

"**Well there is a hospital we need to pay a visit too" snarled Severus, oh there was a reason he became a Death Eater, and tonight he was going to show his basest animal self. He was going to show just what he was capable of. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Insane Potter **

**Chapter 10 **

"I would like to speak to the doctor of Harry Potter please" said Dumbledore, his anger hidden deep within him. He was used to hiding the majority of his magic and emotions that it wasn't hard to do so.

"Very well" the receptionist said phoning someone "Here to see you…yes…I understand…very well" before she put the phone down and said "I am afraid she is very busy and unable to see anyone at the moment".

"I demand to see her," snapped Severus.

"I'm sorry I cannot help you" she said "I am just doing as I am told" she was also hoping to avoid confrontations especially the anger she could feel coming of him in waves.

"I am afraid you have no choice" said Dumbledore "OBLIVIATE!"

"I have an appointment to see Doctor Sheeeash" said Dumbledore in his most persuasive voice.

"She's on the fifth floor, room five zero one" she said as if she was in a dais.

"Ah thank you very much," said Dumbledore, "Your services were prompt I am glad" he beamed.

Severus just snorted.

--0

'knock' 'knock'

"Come in" shouted Sheeeash.

"Good morning!" smiled Severus coming in, an insane look to his eyes.

"From me also" beamed Dumbledore happily however, his eyes were harder than ice blocks.

"You? …wanting to bring the boy back already?" she asked "I didn't think it would take long, to be honest I expected it sooner"

"I am not here to bring Harry back" said Severus his face becoming one of distain.

"We hear your trying to find a way to give yourself some freakishness" smirked Severus.

She blinked shocked to the core that someone knew her secret, she wanted magic she wanted to be special.

"Question is how long have you known" said Dumbledore his cheerful mask gone.

"Like I will tell you" snapped Sheeeash

"We can read it from your mind you pathetic LITTLE DISGUSTING MUGGLE!" snarled Severus.

"What makes you think you can read anyone's mind! Just because you have spoke to someone doesn't mean you know everything about me!" she yelled angrily. "SECURITY! SECURITY!"

"Yell all you like no one's going to come" smirked Severus which made the poor woman actually pee herself. A yellow stain spread out on her crisp white uniform.

"Your pathetic, you can only install fear in children, when they are tied down" snarled Dumbledore.

"They are tied down for their own safety" said the Doctor changing tactics.

"You mean for yours?!" snarled Severus.

"NO!" shrieked Sheeeash.

"I don't believe you" shouted Dumbledore.

The woman blanched she could feel the same kind of power radiating of that old man like Harry. That man was just like that boy, if she could get away and get him put in here too she could have two test subjects. She would get the boy off the man and have the old man too.

"CRUCIO" snarled Severus hot red anger slicing through him.

She was on the floor, scratching and clawing at herself screaming the heavens in. He stopped it, and yelled at her.

"How dare you?!" snarled Severus.

"Calm down, she better not die too quickly" said Dumbledore eerily calm.

"Don't worry she wont" snarled Severus.

"Someone has to get the blood" said Dumbledore.

"Wha….NOOO!!" she yelled petrified they were going to take the blood she had also?

"Albus get the blood and everything and then go to the recording room and stop all the electric equipment because we will be on them" said Severus.

"Ah, yes I remember the advanced Muggle technology" said Dumbledore, he read lots about that many years ago.

"GO!" said Severus.

"Very well Severus, try and not to make too much mess" said Dumbledore, he surprised himself with not feeling sick knowing what Severus was going to do. To Dumbledore that had to be the worst Muggle he had ever encountered in his entire life. She had actually wanted him to be subjected to her torturous ways.

Oh he left Severus knowing she would die in pain like herself.

When he saw Severus' face he knew, he would have feared Severus if he was still a Death Eater.

"Ready to die Muggle" snarled Severus. "Times like these I'm glad I learned all those spells".

"Spells?" asked the Doctor wide eyed. "You mean there's enough of you to create spells?".

"Indeed, millions of witches and wizards, want to know something else?!" said Severus stalking around the shaking woman she was petrified "They boy you had survived a killing curse and everyone loves him. If we accidentally let it slip you would have not just had me to deal with it would be our entire world."

"Millions?" she said jealousy sparked in her eye.

"Indeed" sneered Severus.

"Porticus!" shouted Severus, a sickly yellow glowing ball came out of the end of Severus' wand and hit the Doctor straight on the chest.

She had watched wide eyed as the magic came from the man's wand. However, her awe turned into shriek of pain. As dots of red sores appeared everywhere there was skin. Blood oozed out of the open wounds.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" she shrieked in pain, more blood oozed from the wounds.

"why?" asked Severus asking it like a five year old who would ask why the sky was blue.

"I'm begging you please" pleaded the Doctor whimpering in pain. Her eyelids and everything was aflame with pain.

"Did you stop when Harry begged?" snapped Severus.

She said nothing to that, that was the only answer needed.

"Your disgusting" said Severus he had no anger left, no disbelief or amazement he couldn't even muster it.

"Baterioustus!" snarled Severus.

She let an unholy scream as she felt acid like substance eat away at her insides. She couldn't beg! Her throat had burnt away into nothingness by acid.

"Did that hurt?" sneered Severus. "By the time I walk out of this room you will regret ever wanting to find out about magic".

"I already do! Just stop!" she yelled into her mind unaware that Severus heard her every thought since entering the room.

"Severus it's time to leave" said Dumbledore bursting into the room looking like royalty as always not so much as a sweat on his forehead.

"Sorry I cant play longer, it seems my time is up" said Severus.

She looked so relived until he pointed his wand at her again and said the two words that would end her life.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light was the last thing she ever saw in this world.

She lay there blood no longer oozing from the wounds as still as a doll. She was dead and Severus nor Dumbledore had any regrets.

"For Harry" said Dumbledore.

Severus nodded "For Harry".

* * *

THERE WE GO! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT! I LOVE BRINGING OUT THE DEATH EATER IN SEVERUS BUT STILL HAVE HIM LIGHT! ITS HARD TO DO LIKES AND ITS NOT DONE OFTEN BUT BY CHRIST I DID IT! I THINK HAHA LOL HE DID IT FOR SOMEONE HE THOUGHT DESERVED VENGANCE! WELL WILL HARRY END UP LIKING SEVERUS AS A MAN OR A PARENT! JUST BECUASE HE LIKES HIM AS A MAN DOESNT MEAN ANYTHING WILL HAPPEN FOR A LONG TIME! HE HAS TO GET WELL AGAIN! ANYWAYS WILL HE GET ON WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS? AND WHO WILL HE BEFRIEND? IM STILL UNSURE ON WHO TO MAKE HIM FRIENDS WITH! R&R PLEASE TAKE CARE AND GOODBYEEEEEEEEEE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Insane Potter **

**Chapter 11**

"Let's get back to Hogwarts" said Dumbledore grimly, making sure to clean everything up. He didn't want the ministry getting involved with a Muggle killing. Oh no, it would look like she died of natural causes.

"Come on" said Severus "I don't want to be here another minute, you have the tapes?"

"Of course" said Dumbledore "Of course,"

"Are you going straight to Harry's bedside?" asked Dumbledore after a few minutes of silence walking though the hospital.

"Of course" said Severus, he was determined to see Lily's son better.

--0

Harry was sleeping, the dreamless sleeping potion wearing off. Harry slid into a natural sleep, one with dreams and one which he would want to remember forever.

"Oh my darling son," sobbed Lily coming out of the cloud, towards her son.

"Mummy?" asked a wide eyed Harry.

"Yes son, it's me" said Lily running and embracing the son she had died for when he was just the tender age of one.

"Oh my sweet little boy, how I wish I had been there for you!" she said through sobs clutching her son to her chest.

"Why weren't you?" asked Harry with so much innocence for one that had been through so much.

"That's a long story little one, but there was a bad man after us, Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew told Voldemort our location and he came after us. James told me to take you and run. I did but I didn't get far little one. I had hoped my sacrifice would have saved you, and I was right little one" smiled Lily proudly "My love for you saved you, but I had not seen what was in store for you. I have to let you know that I am so proud of you little one. I am so proud of the young man you have come".

"Thank you mummy" sobbed Harry, it was his turn to cry, and he knew the truth now. The truth was better than any dream that he had ever had of his parents.

"Hush little one, don't worry Severus wont let any harm come to you" soothed Lily smiling as she remembered her old friend. "He will always be there for you never fear,"

"Severus? Mum?" asked Harry blinking in confusion.

"That's right the man looking after you" said Lily.

"You mean its real down there?" asked Harry looking with so much hope that it nearly broke his mother's heart. All she had ever wanted was for him to have a long happy life. It had nearly killed her when she had realized what had become of her son.

"YES! It is love, now I want you to give him a message for me" said Lily it was important that she said what she could. Just in case she never got to see her precious son again.

"Message? You mean tell him what you say?" asked a wide eyed Harry looking like a seven year old just about to be told a secret between two people.

"Yes, think you can do that little one?" asked Lily, it saddened her to see her son acting like a young boy when he should be a strong young man. Not that she didn't like him, she knew he would grow out of it one day, with Severus around she was sure of it.

"Uh-huh" nodded Harry still not letting go of his mother.

--0

Severus walked into the hospital wing, noticing the smile on Harry's face he wondered what he was dreaming. Sighing softly the dreamless sleeping potion must have run its course he realized.

"I'm here little one, when you wake up" soothed Severus.

"Mum" mumbled Harry.

Severus' heart restricted at that 'Lily' he thought. He had let her down; he had sworn to protect her son. Look what had happened now? Why did he bring death and destruction to those he had promised to protect and loved? Why him.

'I'm so sorry Lily, maybe I shouldn't be a part of your son's life. No…no I'm not letting him out of my sight again. I'm going to look after him' thought Severus adamantly.

--0

"Tell him, I love him, he was like the brother I never had. Tell him I forgive him and love him always. I miss him and want him to take care of you always. Tell him to stop spying if it gets too much, remember the promise and that you come first ok love? Tell him to stop beating himself up about it, it would have happened either way because Peter heard it" asked Lily. "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," nodded Harry still unwilling to let go of his mother.

"I love you so much Harry," said Lily sitting back, cuddling her son to her. She never thought her son would have such a gift as talking to the dead.

When she had heard, she had tried to get to him, her luck was in vain. She couldn't seem to get him; she couldn't ever get to her son. Now though it was worth the wait she could now give a message to her son and Severus.

"Your disappearing, you're wakening up!" said Lily sadly.

"No!" yelled Harry grabbing into his mother more fiercely as if that would save him. "I love you and don't want to go back, I like it here".

"I know you do little one, but you have a life to live, promise me you will live it! Live for me son if nothing else! Live the life I saved you for PROMISE ME!" shouted Lily.

"I PROMISE!!" yelled Harry, his mum looking a million miles away.

--0

"I PROMISE!" Harry yelled suddenly causing Severus to nearly jump ten feet in the air.

"It's just a dream little one" soothed Severus hoping that it would bring Harry back to him.

"Severus!" said Harry softly.

Severus just blinked not expecting the boy to use his first name, did the boy even know his first name. He thought back and couldn't remember but maybe he did.

"My mums got a message for you" said Harry.

"Lily?? You saw Lily?" asked a wide eyed Severus, so much dread in his voice that even Harry noticed it. He didn't want to know how disappointed Lily was in him, but he would let her say her piece.

"She says she loves you, you were the brother she never had growing up. She misses you, and loves you very much. Take care of yourself and you are to stop spying if it gets too much. Remember the promise you made to her, and that I come first. She also wants you to know that she forgives you and you are to forgive yourself. Stop eating yourself up over it, it would have happened anyway Peter heard it" said Harry, he looked so confused telling him everything but did it for his mum.

There were tears running down Severus' face by the time Harry finished. Unsure what to do, but remembering what he and his mum had done when crying. He got up on shaky legs and hugged Severus in comfort.

"Don't cry, its ok" said Harry softly.

What happened next surprised Severus himself; he accepted the comfort from the young man. Holding him close he inhaled the scent of Harry. Lily's son, Harry could tell some weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Much like his own, he really was away from the hospital.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" asked Dumbledore, standing at the door with Poppy who both had smiles on their faces. Harry was coming out of his shell. They knew something had happened, because Severus didn't usually let people see behind his mask.

They had a feeling it had something to do with Lily. They didn't know why but it was just a feeling they had. It was only Lily that could bring out strong emotions in Severus like that.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, wondering if he had gotten it right.

He was going to live for his mother; his mother had made him promise. So he would keep that promise! She had died for him, hew wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain.

Both Severus and Dumbledore were able to hear Harry's silent vow. Only because his mind was wide open to being read, Dumbledore and Severus both shared a look. Silently agreeing to one thing.

Harry needed taught how to clear his mind.

However, that wasn't their main concern right now; they needed to get him better.

"Sorry professor's but Luna has been cursed," said Hermione Granger coming into the room. An unconscious Luna floating behind her.

"Oh dear" said Poppy immediately entering nurse mode, good job she did, because when she saw someone hugging her potions professor she dropped her wand with a clatter in the silent hospital wing.

"I better not hear you telling anyone about this little meeting, and I mean anyone do you understand Ms. Granger" said Dumbledore his twinkle gone and he looked serious.

"Of course sir," said Hermione wide eyed, never in her years at Hogwarts had the headmaster ever spoken to her or anyone like that as far as she knew.

She fled the hospital wing, like the had just been informed she was missing her N.E.W.T.S.

"Albus" smirked Severus. "I never knew you had it in you".

"I wont let harm come to those I consider family" said Dumbledore honestly.

This overwhelmed Severus greatly, sighing tiredly he realised Harry had fallen asleep on him. He must have used a lot of energy, he carefully settled Harry back down, and covered him up. Tucking back his hair, and moving the hair from his fringe. "Sleep well" said Severus quietly before sitting back down in a more comfortable chair he conjured.

* * *

There Severus finally opened up and allowed someone in his heart, Lilys son. Harry will learn to live for his mother! so thats why i had her appear in this chapter! its a tear jerker that one! but hes met his mum he knows how much he loves her and thats all that matters to him...will i have him know his father? will he even want a relationship with Sirius and Remus when he learns of what they did to the man that rescued him? R&R please xx take care and bye xx


	12. Chapter 12

**An Insane Potter **

**Chapter 12**

"That's Sirius and Remus floo'ing into my office, I shall leave you to it" said Dumbledore frowning. He really didn't want to deal with those two men right now.

So he found himself walking his length to his office, when he himself could have used the floo.

"Gentlemen" said Dumbledore simply as he walked into his office, and sat down in his chair "What can I do for you?"

"How's Harry?" asked Remus softly.

"He is getting better," smiled Dumbledore, thinking of the sight he had walked into. He knew there and then Severus would be alright, so would Harry. Severus would make sure Harry was alright and strange enough he knew Harry would make sure Severus was alright.

"Good then I demand to see him" said Sirius.

"He is not up for any more visitors at the moment" said Dumbledore honestly.

"Tough" said Sirius, bolting out of the room, before taking off in his animagus form.

"You should have stopped him!" said Dumbledore; a visit from Sirius Black could set Harry back, big time.

"I cant!" said Remus worried, not just about Sirius but Harry also.

Dumbledore cursed before, getting into the floo and shouting the hospital wing in. He couldn't let Sirius Black loose on Harry and risk loosing him once again. Sirius would scare Harry to bits, he would sink into himself.

He stepped through the floo looking relieved to see no one apart from Poppy and Severus as well as Harry of course still in the hospital wing.

Remus came tumbling out of the floo seconds later; he too let out a breath when he saw Sirius wasn't there.

Dumbledore was just about to spell the doors locked and warded when the blasted mutt came bounding in.

Harry let out one huge screech before practically climbing up Severus to get away from the dog. He was actually just about chocking Severus to get away from it; Severus had to pry Harry's hands off him.

"Calm down," said Severus, once he got his breath back.

"Get it away! Get it away" said a petrified wide eyed Harry.

"Black! Get lost!" said Severus calmly, his anger not showing. He didn't want to scare Harry away from him.

Turning back into himself Sirius said "Get your hands off him snivellus!"

Severus couldn't contain his anger any longer, he let loose his magic. Harry sensed it, and manipulated it with his own to chuck Sirius Black out of the room.

"I don't like him" was all the boy said.

"Well done little one" smiled Severus hugging him softly.

"Thank you" beamed Harry; it was the first time he had ever been complemented like that since he could remember. Apart from in his dreams, but this wasn't a dream it was real. He was being told he was good at something he had been told he had done a good thing.

"Hello Harry" said Remus softly "I'm Remus, but if you like you can call me Remy" he was on his knees making himself purposely smaller than Harry so not to intimidate him.

"Hi," was all Harry said before sitting back on his bed obviously not interested in the werewolf. This hurt Remus but he didn't let it show; only Dumbledore and Severus knew how much it was bound to be hurting.

"What else did your mum say Harry? Would you like to share?" asked Dumbledore soothingly.

"She spoke to me," beamed Harry "It's the first time she's came to me!" revealed Harry.

"Is that right?" asked Dumbledore smiling softly, ignoring Remus' gasp.

"Yep! She told me Sev'rus would look after me too" said Harry he was that excited that he didn't say Severus' name correctly.

"I will do so," said Severus with conviction that surprised even himself.

"I know, mum really knew you didn't she?" asked Harry.

"She did indeed" said Severus.

"Will you tell me about her?!" asked Harry looking as if he had just been given the present he had wanted for five years.

"If that's what you want" said Severus "But you will eat something first"

"Ok!" agreed Harry, he would do anything to learn more about his mum.

"And drink this potion" said Severus.

Harry grimaced they tasted disgusting "They're horrible!" protested the teen.

"Now" said Severus sternly.

Harry grudgingly took the potion, it tasted disgusting but he had been through worse. The knowledge that someone cared enough to make sure he took them caused a glowing ball to set of in his stomach.

"Eugh" said Harry handing over the empty glass back to Severus.

"Now I'm going to speak to the headmaster, eat everything you can then I'll tell you about your mum deal?" said Severus, softly.

"Yeah" said Harry agreeing with him.

"Good" said Severus getting up and nodding towards the other end of the hospital wing.

--------0

"He is so much better" said Remus softly.

"I know" said Dumbledore "Severus you are doing brilliant with him"

"What am I going to do when the students get their claws into him?" asked Severus his eyes dimming "No doubt he will want nothing to do with me then"

"Don't be stupid Severus," said Dumbledore "You are no longer spying, you can change your ways"

"I can't stop spying!" said a wide eyed Severus.

"You can and you will" said Dumbledore. "Harry is more important remember what Lily said"

That stopped all protests, "Fine" he said in defeat. It would be a nice change to stop spying all the time. However, his life was going to get more interesting and having to stop people killing him.

"Harry wants nothing to do with me" said Remus coming out of his shock.

"He doesn't know you" said Dumbledore soothingly "Give him a chance"

"I best go and see Sirius" said a wide eyed Remus quickly stalking out of the hospital wing. A confused, pair of green eyes following him wide eyed.

"Don't worry he's just wanting to make sure his best friend is ok" said Severus soothingly.

"Best friend?" asked Harry.

"Yes, your mum was mine, I loved her very much, like a friend" said Severus.

"How many people can you love?" asked a confused Harry.

"I best be off" said Dumbledore coughing.

"Albus!" said Severus now wide eyed himself.

"Goodbye Harry, Severus" said Dumbledore making a bee line for the door and disappearing it would bring Severus and Harry closer together. This little talk they were going to have to have.

* * *

Lol as old as Dumbledore is there is some things he doesnt like explaining and has left that for Severus...i am stuck on where to take this story...will it end up a gaurdian then slash story or gaurdian then adoption story? what would you like to see happen? Harry will grow up very quickly of course once he learns everything he needs! to stop him looking like a right daft arse. Will Hermione be curious and come to see the boy in the hospital wing? she isnt a gryffindor for nothing ??? R&R plz tell me what YOU think!


	13. Chapter 13

An Insane Potter

Chapter 13

"You can love as many people as you like, as lovers, friends and people you care about like family." said Severus softly, sitting down beside Harry once more.

"Oh" said Harry nodding his head.

"Now, as you get better how would you like to get started on your work?" asked Severus.

"Work?" asked Harry looking afraid.

"Yes that you missed at school" said Severus, it was going to be weird giving work to a young man that's for little boys but it has to be done. He has to learn the basics before he can learn the more difficult stuff. Then after that he will start learning about magic. So the quicker he got started the easier stuff the quicker he would learn magic.

"I'd like that" said Harry his eyes twinkling its obvious he loved the work or the school.

"Good" said Severus "How about some now?".

His eyes drooped and he nodded grimly.

"What is the matter?" asked Severus. He had a feeling he had forgotten something but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I was hoping you would tell me about my mum" said Harry looking at Severus wearily as if he expected the hand to smack him one as soon.

"Ah, I forgot, ok then settle down" said Severus.

"I first met your mum when I was a child, in our local park, she was beautiful, red flowing hair, and she was magical. She was using magic, which you weren't allowed to do. I soon befriended her after she just about hit me for calling her a Witch, she didn't understand that's what we call girls with magic in them here. She thought of it as a bad term." said Severus.

"We had a falling out in fifth year, over something very stupid and me and your mum stopped talking." said Severus after hours of telling Harry everything about their school days.

"Lily wanted to make up with Severus, but she was very hurt with what he said. When she learned that it was Severus who saved her she was so happy. And immediately sought him out" said Remus joining in the conversation.

"We made up, but she had to go into hiding to keep you safe, so I didn't get to see her much. A week later it didn't matter, Voldemort came and you know what happened then" said Severus.

"Did you know my mum?" asked Harry.

"I did, not as much as Severus, I was your fathers best friend" said Remus softly.

Harry just nodded his head he looked exhausted.

"Would you like some more water?" asked Severus when he saw the weak frail hand trying to reach for the water.

"Yes please" whispered Harry, his mouth was so dry. He was still unused to getting his way. He never usually got a drink of water all the time, maybe once in a blue moon usually.

Severus helped him drink some water before laying him back down. His eyes were drooping closed within minutes, he had obviously knackered himself.

"I'm glad Sirius didn't set him back" sighed Remus slumping back in his seat.

"It was a close call, if he had squashed my windpipe any harder I would have been strangled to death" said Severus "That mutt better not cross my path for a good couple of weeks"

"He's went home, cowering. After I was through with him…of all the irresponsible stupid things he has pulled off this was the worst!" snapped Remus softly, he was angry with his best friend but had to keep it down he didn't want to wake Harry.

"I could never understand why you hung around with them. You were far too mature for them" confessed Severus.

"They made me feel my age" admitted Remus, "with them I was just another kid. Even when they learned about my furry little secret, they just acted as if I told them I was an animagus"

Severus didn't reply to that.

"I better go and see to Sirius" said Remus.

"Let him bloody pine" sneered Severus, he really did hate Sirius Black the most out of them all.

Remus shook his head and took off. Laying a kiss upon Harry's brow before leaving.

* * *

Sorry about it not being long...my college work load is massive and i just dont have as much time to write anything but ill try as always anyways review if you like...until next time xx byeee xx R&R


	14. Chapter 14

An Insane Potter

Chapter 14

"I'm sorry" said Sirius as soon as Remus floo'ed back to their home.

"Do you even realise what you could have done?" snapped Remus angrily.

Sirius flinched back his head bowed he obviously did understand what he had done wrong.

"Nothing to say?" snapped Remus.

"I said I'm sorry!" said Sirius sighing in exhaustion.

"You could have set him back Sirius he doesn't understand anything magical as far as he's concerned a big massive black dog was bounding towards him!" snapped Remus "He could have gone into shock!"

"It won't happen again, I was just desperate to see him make sure he was alright - he only has Snape for company" said Sirius.

"Severus wouldn't hurt him you know how much he loved Lily" said Remus.

Sirius just shuddered at that declaration.

"I'm going to bed," said Remus, Sirius was just about to get up as well "Alone."

Sirius slumped down again, his shoulders falling in defeat wondering how long he would be sleeping on the couch for this time.

--------0 Next Evening Dumbledore's office 0---------

"How is he doing?" asked Dumbledore, Severus had been with Harry all day making him study. Thankfully for Severus Harry seemed to love to learn and was learning at a very rapid place.

"He's actually learning very rapidly" said Severus sounding surprised himself still.

"That's good" said Dumbledore looking incredibly happy.

"He needs friends his own age Albus," said Severus, "He's probably never had one, so it will have to be someone quiet and understanding of his situation."

"I agree one hundred percent Severus, I had thought about Ronald Weasley but knowing Harry for a few days I realise it's probably a bad idea" said Dumbledore.

"It is" agreed Severus immediately. He seriously hated the Weasley's apart from Bill, Charlie, Fred and George they did well on their potions.

"How about Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood?" asked Dumbledore, they were the two quietest children he knew.

"That might actually work" said Severus nodding his head.

"Dobby!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Dobby, Draco Malfoy had let Dobby go when his father was arrested and he had become his master. He had let all the house elves go after seeing where they were sleeping and their bodies - which were full of cuts, bruises and sores.

"Dobby can you get Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood up to my office immediately please" said Dumbledore.

"Of course Master Dumbledore right away sir," said Dobby popping away.

"I was going to suggest Draco but I guess it's not such a good idea" sighed Severus, he loved his godson and had never been happier when he had announced his side publicly and disowning his father. His mother stayed with him, Narcissa loved her son more than anything and went where he went.

"Despite what Draco did he is still kind of spoiled and not what Harry need's right now" said Dumbledore.

'Knock' 'knock'

"Come in" said Dumbledore.

"You asked to see me Headmaster?" asked Neville frowning, throwing a petrified look at Severus.

"Sit down Mr. Longbottom" said Severus softly, it didn't help Neville's fear any he just became even more confused and fearful.

"Is my gran alright?" asked Neville wide eyed.

"She is fine Mr. Longbottom never fear" said Dumbledore quick to clear that up.

"Oh that's good" sighed Neville smiling in relief.

Just then another knock came, causing Neville to almost jump in the air.

"Come in Miss Lovegood" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster you asked to see me?" asked Luna, her usual dreamy self nowhere to be seen.

"Yes sit down please," said Dumbledore. "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"I would like some Pumpkin juice sir," said Luna smiling softly.

"I'll have the same sir," said Neville, wondering what the headmaster could want he had never been called up to his office in his six years of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore called Dobby to get them their juice, ordering coffee for Severus and himself as well as some cakes and biscuits. Which was sent up within seconds, then Dobby left them to their meeting.

"I have no doubt you are curious to why you have been called up here" said Dumbledore smiling at the two teens.

They nodded their head in agreement to Dumbledore's statement.

"You know Harry Potter didn't come to Hogwarts when he should have the same year as you Mr. Longbottom" said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," said Neville his curiosity peaked now.

"Well I couldn't find Mr. Potter he has remained missing until just recently, he was found in an insane institution" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Insane?" asked Luna wide eyed.

"He is not insane, the institute took him when they found out his family were abusing him they were later arrested they found out he could do magic and kept him sedated at all times" said Dumbledore.

"All the time?! That's not allowed surely!" protested Neville.

"It's not, however, he is back here and we are trying to make him at home and comfortable" said Dumbledore.

"How comes the papers haven't gotten wind of this?" asked Neville curiously.

"Because we have kept it under wraps, only a select few people know I must ask you to keep this to yourselves" said Dumbledore looking at the students sternly with his piercing blue eyes.

"We will swear an oath sir," said Luna softly, if this got out she wanted to make sure she couldn't be blamed for it.

Dumbledore smiled softly "If you wish it then you can" he would actually prefer that an oath couldn't be broken without their magic being drained from them. This way it would prove that these two students were to be trusted.

Luna and Neville both said their oaths, and listened to the rest of the story. They were surprised to say the least when they were told why they were called up and told the story.

"We are honoured you would pick us sir, we wont let you down" grinned Luna.

Neville nodded his head in agreement.

"I will be taking you down to the hospital wing, where I will escort you both and Harry to his own room" said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Neville, he had seen a different side of Professor Snape today and he wasnt at all like he was in class and it made him see that perhaps he wasnt the bat he had always portrayed himself to be.

The trip to the hospital wing was quiet to say the least apart from Dumbledore's humming and sucking on a lemon drop. Once they were in the hospital wing they entered, Neville was shocked at the size of Harry he looked like a first year.

"Hi Harry!" grinned Luna coming forward and shaking his hand.

"Hi," said Harry wide eyed.

"Harry this is Luna and Neville, they are very keen to meet you if you like them then they can come and visit you whenever you want them too, as long as they are not in class" said Severus.

"You mean friends?" asked Harry his green eyes sparkling.

"Yes" said Severus softly, his onyx eyes were saddened at the fact the teen was so happy at the thought of having friends.

"Hi Harry!" grinned Neville, "You have your own room! Can we come and see it with you?"

"Sure!" grinned Harry eagerly. He had his own room? Where he can sleep and do anything he wanted in it? That was going to be awesome.

"Great!" grinned Neville.

"Come then let's see that room!" grinned Dumbledore he had his grandson back and he wasnt letting him go again. They used the secret stairway to get to Harry's new room, they couldn't let him run around people would recognize him immediately especially with the scar.

* * *

There we go! dont worry Harry wont stay child like forever! unfortunately :( but anyways R&R please and take care! will harry like neville and luna? will Hermione and ron find a way to befriend him? draco? who else do you think harry will benifit from?


	15. Chapter 15

An Insane Potter

Chapter 15

It was a very slow quiet walk to Harry's rooms, which were conveniently in Severus Snape's quarters. There was an exit where he could leave without Severus knowing, or so he thought as the rooms were warded he knew whenever someone left or entered.

Harry was getting more and more nervous as they got closer; he kept to himself and watched everyone from the corners of his eyes. When he noticed no one was watching him or looking angry he began relaxing. Of course he didn't realize Severus was watching him without him realizing he wasn't a spy for nothing. Or should he say he wasn't a spy for nothing as of now he had stopped.

Finally they stopped at a door, opened it with a password which Dumbledore assured him would be changed whenever he wanted it. All he had to do was ask the portrait and it would record it for him.

Harry just nodded shyly.

Harry gawped at the rooms he was getting; he had never seen such a beautiful room before in his life. The bed was bigger than any he had before, heck the bed was bigger than any room he had. He remembered the cupboard and the small room he had always been confined to. He still couldn't believe this was his, Severus knew what he was thinking and knelt down beside him.

"This is yours, no one else' everything in this room. You can do whatever you want to it as long as you don't recklessly break everything in sight. You can come and go as you wish but we would prefer if you left with someone. There are people here who wouldn't mind taking you to Voldemort" said Severus soothingly. Watching the green eyes sparkle in delight.

"But why?" frowned Harry looking upset.

"Because you survived when you shouldn't have. Voldemort isn't used to anyone defeating him, or surviving his wrath" said Severus, he didn't want to tell Harry this but felt he had no choice. Just in case he began trusting someone he shouldn't and really ending up in Voldemort's grip.

"He is a very nasty man and would hurt you really badly, not just you but he hurts anyone who isn't pureblood" said Neville before he realized that wasn't strictly true "And anyone who's fighting against him" his parents had been pureblood after all.

"I see" said Harry "Why are there people here who would do that?"

"This is a school…we cannot pick and choose unless they do something wrong…plus Albus can keep an eye on them and try and stop them joining if he can" said Severus awkwardly. Harry was rising very good points but there was nothing to be done.

"I suppose so" said Harry, it was obviously just like the Muggle world then, they needed proof before they acted - but hardly any of the time did they get that evidence.

"Now do you want Luna and Neville to stay get to know them better? They can bring you to the Great Hall for lunch when its time" said Severus softly.

Harry looked up fearfully they were leaving him with these people? What if they beat him like Dudley and his friends? He didn't think he could handle that. His magic would react and he would get into trouble and he would be put away again. He calmed down when he realized with silliness that he was in a magic school he wouldn't be going back to the asylum.

"They won't hurt you I promise, if they do they will answer to me" said Severus growling by the last part.

Instead of being scared, Harry felt a warm glow in his tummy he wasn't sure what it was. He knew he hadn't felt that before he wondered what it was? It made him feel funny and wanting to dance around like a loony. He didn't realize a smile had slipped onto his face.

Severus watched in awe as Harry smiled, that smile was so much like Lily's it was breath taking. A small smile slid onto his face, Harry was going to be fine, he would adjust and before they know it he would be just as mature as children his own age.

"Ok" said Harry taking a big deep breath.

"Are you hungry Harry?" asked Dumbledore softly.

Harry nodded shyly.

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace, he saw him ring a bell and before he knew it a house elf appeared. Harry watched the encounter in fascination, and fear was he going to be used like that? He seriously hoped not.

"This Harry is a house elf, please bring up some sandwiches, juice and some cake," asked Dumbledore nicely. "Don't worry Harry we do not treat them horribly, they clean and cook for a place to stay."

"Then why are they dressed like that?" asked Harry hurt shining though his beautiful green orbs.

That stumped Dumbledore, he didn't know what to say to that no one had ever cared about the way they were dressed.

"They are dressed in pillow cases" commented Harry looking around seeing the sea of awkward faces.

"Yes one of the rules of House Elves is that if you give them clothes they are free to go" said Severus softly.

"But why? They do everything but don't have clothes?" his mind was baffled by this fact. It reminded him of himself, kept in a cupboard, given old disgusting clothes.

"Perhaps I should see about giving them some nice clothes…it is the least they deserve" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling brightly.

Harry beamed at him obviously happy with that suggestion.

"Now I must be going, have fun Harry and I shall see you at lunch time" beamed Dumbledore happily. What he had heard in Harry's mind made him want to go to that prison and kill the Dursley's. Seeing Severus' dark look he knew he felt exactly the same way.

"Thank you sir" said Harry slyly.

"You are very welcome Harry" smiled Dumbledore eyes twinkling he left.

Severus left after putting a comforting hand on Harry as if to say be brave before he too left. He found it very hard to walk away and not stay there, but Harry needed to have privacy and be near people his own age.

"So Harry would you like to play a game?" asked Luna sitting down, patting the bed next to her to get him comfortable.

"What kind?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side he hadn't been allowed to play games or do anything before.

"20 questions" grinned Luna.

"Ok what do we do?" asked Harry already having a fair idea but just to be sure he asked. He didn't know how things were, better safe than sorry, he felt himself relaxing already he really liked Luna she was nice.

"Just ask questions in turn twenty of them ask whatever you like about anything" grinned Neville answering for Luna as he too sat on the bed. It was big enough for them all to get comfortable and sit cross legged.

"How long have you been in the wizarding world?" asked Harry curiously.

"Always" said Luna and Neville together.

"My turn! What's your favourite colour?" grinned Luna happily.

Harry thought for a few minutes and replied "Anything but yellow and white, maybe green or blue maybe purple" yellow and white reminded him of his time in the asylum and he didn't need any reminders of being in there.

"What magic have you done?" asked Neville next.

"I seem to knock people out when they try and hurt me apart from that I don't remember doing any other magic" said Harry.

"Cool that's some interesting accidental magic you have there" grinned Neville.

"Accidental?" asked Harry.

"When you don't mean to do magic…its called accidental magic when you are younger" said Luna softly.

"But I wanted them to go away…doesn't that mean I wanted my magic to react to protect me? So it isn't accidental right?" asked Harry.

"Harry can you summon that paper weight for me please?" asked Luna looking pleading.

Harry did what she wanted him to do without thinking; the paper weight was flying though the air. He caught it swiftly, and handed it to her a curious look on his face.

"Well done you have more control over your magic than anyone here and you didn't say a word. Do me a favour Harry will you let Severus know that you can do that please?" asked Luna, Neville looked at her in shock for calling their professor by his given name.

"Why?" Harry frowned was he going to be upset with him? He hoped not or where they trying to get him into trouble.

"Because he will be very proud of you" smiled Luna kindly.

* * *

There we go what did you think of this chapter? will severus adopt harry or will it be a proper relationship? R&R plz


	16. Chapter 16

**An Insane Potter **

**Chapter 16**

**Five Months Later... **

* * *

Harry had been in the wizarding world for five months now, he was moving in leaps and bounds. He had been given a fake name 'Harry Prince' for everyone else. Dumbledore had made an amulet that would conceal Harry's scar from the general public. It also made him look less like James Potter, so no one would be guessing any time soon. So far no one had approached him, it helped by the fact Harry moved around using the secret passages all the time. Even to leave the great hall, the thought of going though all those people was enough to make his magic go haywire.

He had completed his Muggle education, or the equivalent of it, mostly learning Latin so magic could come easier for him. Mathematics, English, and was also doing Physical Education to help him get stronger with Bill Weasley. The Muggle studies teacher was the one helping him with his education along with Severus. Neither of them knew who he was, and Harry was quite happy to have it remaining that way.

Harry had come along way from the boy he had been five months ago, Poppy was very impressed and happy with his progress. He was no longer skin and bones; he had a good amount of meat on his bones. He had also shot up in height; he was finally the same size and height as Luna. It had confused the students, they had been under the impression he was a second year, as the months went by they realized it couldn't possibly be the case. Otherwise he wouldn't have had such a growth spurt, which was brought on by a potion Severus had created just for Harry. For the first few months he had tired very easily just walking around, which was what had prompted Severus and Albus to get him physical training.

For the first few weeks, Bill was very hard on him more often than not Harry had knocked the man unconscious and fled. Severus had panicked the first time it happened, but calmed significantly when he found the exhausted teenager slumped asleep on his little couch. He had slipped the young man into his bed and let him sleep. Thankfully Bill who was under the impression Harry was abused by his parents accepted it and continued teaching him. Bill had learned to tone down quickly, and let Harry get on with it himself. There was times when he was impatient with Harry which resulted in being knocked out or finding himself fifty feet (force apparated) from the teenager. That had him going to Dumbledore in shock, Dumbledore hadn't been very forthcoming and Bill was too damn curious - hence why he continued helping the teenager.

Voldemort had not been brought back properly yet he was still in a spirit form, but he was possessing things. With Bellatrix once again at his side, he was looking for a way to come back. The Death Eaters were once again active, Severus had said many times Bellatrix wasn't happy with Draco Malfoy's deflection neither was Voldemort come to that. The night before he had finally found Harry Potter he had been demanded to brew a potion that would restore him to his former glory or suffer the consequences. It was probably why Dumbledore had wanted him to stop spying, which he wouldn't have done but Dumbledore had persuaded him with the help of a very dead Lily. There was so much more he could do than spy, help Harry, help his Slytherin's stop them joining Voldemort and actively work against Voldemort's forces. It just sucked he couldn't actually tell Dumbledore where exactly he was residing. The Dark Mark didn't let him, so knowing where Voldemort was - was out of the question.

The Death Eaters had made their presence known to the Magical world, but Fudge kept insisting that it was the work of Dark wizards, terrorists, Death Eater wannabe's not actual Death Eaters or Voldemort. No one believed him and Severus knew come the next election he would be gone. Which was why Severus and Dumbledore had gone to such long lengths to keep him from the Ministry. They didn't know what Fudge would do with a Harry Potter who didn't have any family left; a godfather who had spent twelve years in Azkaban no doubt Fudge would make sure Sirius was found unsuitable. Heaven forbid they actually find out where Harry _had _spent the majority of his life. Fudge had enough money to actually see it happen; the man was quite rich, not as rich as the Black's, Malfoy's, Potter's of the Prince's (Severus' inheritance which he had collected upon his grandfather and mothers death. He didn't feel anything for them after all they had left his mother to fend for herself. Against a Muggle, even when she had begged to come back. The first time Tobias had lifted his hand to their son Eileen had went straight to Prince Manor only to be rejected. She had no money; no means to support herself never mind her son. She had gone back to Tobias with no choice and protected him as much as she could from him. He didn't turn away from the inheritance; he liked the Prince name but solely for his mother). The Wizengamont would all cave if the money was high enough, the members of the Wizengamont didn't get much money for working there, even if some were purebloods' most were half bloods or Muggle born's who didn't have much money.

X.X.X

"What do we do with Harry this summer Severus? The Ministry will be coming and they will find him" sighed Dumbledore, every year the Ministry workers came to Hogwarts, to ensure all students went home and to make sure the wards were in full working order. With the come back of Death Eaters more wards were to be erected.

"Let him to go with Sirius and Remus" suggested Severus.

"I don't think Harry is ready for that do you?" said Dumbledore looking vaguely amused.

Severus snorted in agreement, Sirius Black continued to overwhelm the almost sixteen year old. Sirius it seemed was either trying to make up for lost time, or buy his godson's affections. Either way it wasn't working, buying presents for Harry as extravagant as they overwhelmed the young man.

Neville and Luna had been a fantastic choice for Harry, because when he saw them he literally lit up, and started babbling about things he had done, things he had noticed and new magic he had performed. Never in all his years had Severus ever been so forcefully reminded of Lily. She too had babbled like that especially when she was younger. The older she got the more composed she got, and more articulate. Which Severus knew was mostly to do with him.

"How about letting him to see his friends for the summer?" asked Dumbledore a thoughtful look on his face.

"Nev-Longbottom's grandmother would scare the life out of Harry," said Severus seriously.

"Indeed you are right, and Luna's father can be rather overwhelming for me never mind Harry. Despite how far he has come, he can still be very…gullible" said Dumbledore a sad look on his face.

"That's the wrong word to use, he just…believes what someone tells him" said Severus in defence of Harry.

"That is very gullible" said Dumbledore sadly he didn't like thinking that either but it was true.

"He doesn't trust easily, but you are correct if Luna's father told him some imaginary animal existed Harry would believe him." conceded Severus.

"I never meant it in any other way, I know how little he trusts, even after all those months he's still wary of trusting anyone other than myself, you, Luna and Neville. Sirius doesn't seem to get that he cannot buy someone's affections, Remus I thought would be good for Harry, how calm he is but Harry doesn't seem to like that either!" sighed Dumbledore more amused now than sad.

Severus could remember the look on Harry's face when Sirius had presented him with the first present. He had looked so damn suspicious, he had been able to read the child like the open book he was. He found out why, Vernon had loved to trick Harry all the time. By giving him gifts at Birthdays and Christmas' inside he would find old used socks, coat hangers, Dudley Dursley's old cast offs. He had looked at the broomstick as if Sirius was insane and said to him "But there's nothing there to help sweep up the dirt"

Sirius had taken Harry flying once, and only once Harry had been petrified on the broom. A part of Severus was elated with that, another thing less like James Potter on Harry. He had felt a little bit of pity for the mutt after all he looked as if he had been ripped to shreds. The broomstick (Firebolt) had lay in the corner since.

Harry had seemed more comfortable accepting the small tokens from Severus, Luna, Dumbledore and Neville. It was mostly just chocolates; Harry had loved all of them. He tried everything once, including Berty bots, the boy had guts Severus had to hand that to him. He had noticed with no little amusement that the child hadn't chosen them again. Harry's favourite were now Chocolate Frogs. Harry had very quick reflexes, seeker worthy at that it was too bad he didn't like flying.

Severus couldn't help but remember with astonishment when Harry told him about his magic. He thanked Luna and Neville's friendship with Harry from there on in. Harry told him Luna had suggested he tell him, and he did trusting his new friend. His magical reserves were very deep, using wandless wordless magic all his life to help himself it was no wonder. His friends, Severus and Albus showed him the odd spell now and again, waiting until he had completed his Muggle education before teaching him magic they had decided.

Albus had looked into it seeing if perhaps all children could use magic in such a way. He was still testing that theory out, or if perhaps Harry was special. Harry had been teaching Neville and Luna for the past month, but nothing had come of the small lessons yet. It was teaching his friends wandless wordless magic that was helping Harry become even more confident.

Not only was Harry physically and mentally improving his speech had too. After having Severus talking to him with words he didn't understand, he had taken to carrying a dictionary around with him. It had caused Albus to laugh uproariously when he had seen it, when Severus had used a word Harry didn't understand he had just looked it up. Severus himself had been hard pressed not to laugh, unwillingly though a smile had broken out on his face. Thankfully Neville hadn't passed out on them, speaking of Neville he had changed also. Especially in Potions, it seemed his fear had been the biggest thing behind his cauldron's explosions. Once the fear of the tall dour man had been eradicated he had slowly gotten better. Or maybe it was the fact he needed a pass in potions to go on and do his mastery in Herbology. Herbology had an important impact in the potions community. All herbs grown were used in potions mostly, so it should have came as no surprise really.

"What to do?" mused Dumbledore out loud, they really needed to decide the leaving feast was tonight. Tomorrow morning the students would be on their way home first thing in the morning.

"I suppose I could invite Lovegood and Longbottom to Prince Manor for the duration of the holidays or however long they would like to come" said Severus conceding the point, missing the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes.

"How about Remus and Sirius?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"They can come for the boy's birthday no other day" said Severus adamantly drawing the line. Severus didn't call Harry 'boy' in front of him, everyone had learned not to. His magic reacted violently towards that word, especially if it's said with any amount of anger. It didn't take long for them to realize why, Vernon Dursley had only ever called Harry that. He had constantly flinched a mile when his last name was mentioned, that's all they had called him at the hospital but he was getting less and less agitated, violent and scared as the time went on not just in regards to his name but being around people.

"I suppose they could be grateful for that" said Dumbledore nodding conceding the point, he couldn't in good conscience actually try and force Severus to allow the people who had bullied him though school into his home. Albus felt too much for Severus to even consider it really, he thought of Severus as a son.

"I also need to start teaching him Occlumency; no one else can do it without them knowing who he is and what he's been though. Having Luna and Neville at my manor will also help, no doubt it will put a strain on our…relationship" said Severus, having no other way to describe Harry. Severus Snape felt more than just friendship for Harry; he wasn't sure what it was yet but it sure as hell fire wasn't friendship. That was the thing with Severus, when he felt things he felt them to the extreme. It might have something to do with going his whole life without showing his feelings or allowing himself to feel full stop.

He felt many things regarding Harry constantly, pride, worry, fear, happiness, contentment, hurt, sadness for everything Harry had gone though. The nightmares had been bad and continued to be so but they had gotten less and less frequent. He no longer dreamed of dead people all the time, but there would be once in a couple of months he would tell them all about his conversation with someone who was dead.

"Indeed it may, Occlumency is a very trying art" said Dumbledore agreeing. Remembering what himself and Severus had gone through, sometimes Severus had exploded, argued, glared and left utterly ashamed of himself many times because of his actions during his real Death Eater days. He had come to realize that Dumbledore didn't care what he had done, who he had been but who he was now. He had come to realize that Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard in the wizarding world respected _**him**_ Severus Snape for agreeing to spy. It had meant the world to the black clad man, more than Albus would ever know. Of course that respect had grown into fondness for the young man. Now he loved Severus as if he were his own flesh and blood. He would kill before allowing anything happen to his son, his Severus. His will was already written out and the majority of his things and money did go to Severus or his brother. Now though it was about high time he changed it, he had another young man he cared about deeply. Harry Potter.

"Perhaps we should wait longer…I really don't want him withdrawing into himself" murmured Severus almost to himself.

"We know we cannot wait any longer Severus, each day Voldemort might manage to make it back into power. You see the mark, it's getting stronger he's getting stronger. I want his mind safe and protected for when it does happen" said Dumbledore looking alarmed at the prospect of delaying the much needed Occlumency lessons.

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Severus angry at the situation.

"You concentrate on your quest I will concentrate on mine" said Dumbledore soothingly.

"How is that coming along?" asked Severus his earlier anger forgotten.

"I have an idea what they are I just need to find out where they are" said Dumbledore softly.

"I cannot believe he may have made seven of them Albus! It's just a good job Longbottom gave you that diary when he did" said Severus the shock still lingering till this day. Dumbledore had continued to inspect the diary, after ensuring it was destroyed. He had came to the horrifying conclusion, and then proceeded to emerge himself and Severus in Albus' memories of a younger Voldemort. Then Severus had convinced Dumbledore to use the Felix potion, and got the memory he needed from Slughorn. He had been shocked at what his old potions master had done and left immediately. He hadn't talked to Slughorn since, so that's how they knew what exactly they were dealing with.

Now all they needed to do was find them.

* * *

I had to update! i had so many wonderful reviews i just couldnt make you all wait for the next one, so you know reviews are important! they give you ideas plot bunnies and the urge to update! so review when you read this! :) what do you think? will there be seven horcruxs or only two or three? will dumbledore be truly using him or genuinly care? its not very often i make dumbledore that way so how about it? when will the school find out that its harry? will hermione realize and blab to the wrong person - Ginny weasley? once again which would you prefer guardian severus or them as lovers just remember he is sixteen years old he doesnt truly want someone to take care of him as a parent now...hes passed that stage! but its up to you...its divided on snary or guardian one.


	17. Chapter 17

**An Insane Potter **

**Chapter 16**

**Confrontations Decisions And A Few Home Truths **

* * *

"How are we going to tell the mutt and wolf that Harry wont be going with them?" asked Severus, hiding his amusement that he was getting one over the men who had made his childhood a misery. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't help himself.

Dumbledore looked knowingly over at him, Albus knew him well enough to know what he was probably thinking. It had happened all the time over the years especially when it came to those two men.

"I think perhaps we should let Harry decide, or give the appearance Harry is deciding I have no doubt he would rather go with you, Luna and Neville than be overwhelmed for nearly two months with Sirius and Remus" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling merrily.

"We really shouldn't be deciding things for him" said Severus feeling a stab of guilt at what they were doing.

"It's only for one more year then he will be seventeen and safe from influence and manipulation. We are not doing anything he doesn't need right now, far too long as he been hurt and abused, someone looking out for him must be a godsend" said Dumbledore knowingly.

"Indeed" said Severus smiling almost sadly at Dumbledore.

X.X.X

It was two days before it was decided; everyone was in Albus' office. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, Harry and of course Neville's grandmother and Luna's father. Harry looked very nervous indeed, sitting there watching the two newcomers with a wary expression. It meant he was getting better slowly, he was no longer fearful and scared just wary of new people.

"Why are we all here if I may ask?" demanded Neville's Longbottom's Grandmother Augusta Longbottom.

"Harry, you have a choice of where you go for the summer and we would like your input" said Albus softly temporary ignoring Augusta Longbottom in favour of his attention being solely on Harry.

"You mean I'm not staying here?" asked Harry his eyes wide, fear entering them for the first time in months.

"Don't worry Harry, you are getting a choice between going with Sirius to Grimmauld Place or to my Manor in Prince Hall" explained Severus softly.

Harry blinked in frank astonishment - he was getting to choose where he went? That was unexpected.

That made Severus feel better that Harry was getting a choice. It was the astonishment on Harry's face that made him feel so humble. Like for instance the time he had washed the teenager. He had been so shocked to receive the bath never mind when he actually felt the warm water. To top it off he had looked utterly bewildered at the fact someone was helping him to wash. Even a month after Harry had joined them he was awash telling everyone how much he loved his bath in his room. Severus knew Harry bathed twice a day, once in the morning and at night, he hated being dirty. He was certainly making up for lost time that was for sure. There was also moments when people ask him something, for his choice even on the smallest thing such as Dumbledore and which robe he should buy for himself *when he had been flicking though a Wizarding catalogue*.

Yes it had taken a long time to get him to this point and it wasn't over yet - but Severus knew at the end of the day it would be worth it. Lily's son was worth it, he had no idea just how much.

Just then a thought hit him, what if Harry actually wanted to go to Grimmauld Place?

"What do you mean with me or Snape? I've set up a room for him he's coming with me!" snarled Sirius.

Harry closed his eyes and began breathing deeply, controlling the urge to use his magic to strike out at Sirius. Harry's magic truly was different to others; he used defensive magic to protect himself. It came so easy to him that he didn't even have to think about it.

Most people would say Harry was actually too powerful, and then others would argue that magic is meant for you and there wasn't such a thing as being too powerful that it was just the intent. Harry was powerful but his emotions got the better of him making him seem too powerful. Thankfully with the help of those around him he was controlling it. Controlling his anger and fear and in the progress control his magical outbursts. The beatings made Harry's magic come forth in his time of need; he had been using it since he was one and a half years old to protect him from those who hurt him. The result was that he had the magic of a fully trained adult wizard. Now if he could control it as such Voldemort would have a fight on his hands.

The wordless magic left them stunned until Harry had explained things; it had left them feeling stunned, nauseous and sympathetic. His aunt thought if he couldn't speak he couldn't hurt them. She knew magic needed words, and they gagged him using his socks and tape. It didn't work as Harry ended up doing wordless magic. In trying to stop him using his magic they had just made him all the more powerful. It was ironic in a sad pathetic kind of way, it was a good thing Tom Riddle hadn't been treated in a similar way or the world would have been in trouble.

Albus and Severus usually sat at night having a whiskey for the first few months wondering how Harry didn't fear his magic because of the way he was treated. How he didn't fear them, or human contact all together after everything he had been though. The only conclusion they could come to was the fact he could talk to the dead in his sleep had saved him. Stopped him becoming unfeeling, cold, and cruel and perhaps even stopped him becoming insane. Perhaps it had been a good thing they thought that he had been sedated because eventually Harry's magical outburst could and would have killed someone. They felt ashamed saying it but it was true none the less, all they could do was care for him and make sure he knew right from wrong, and because the boy he should have been if he had been raised by his parents.

They just thanked whatever god they could that Harry hadn't turned into another Tom Riddle from the way he was treated.

"Black control that temper of yours before I do it for you" hissed Severus, his voice so low and dangerous that Sirius sat down stunned. Severus wasn't even looking at Sirius anyway; he was looking at Harry with pride. Watching how he controlled his magic and emotions he knew there and then Occlumency wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Well done" smiled Severus proudly; he never smiled like that for anyone else. Even Dumbledore found himself had pressed to get Severus' lips to twitch never mind smile. The best Albus got was half a smirk, an outright smirk, a frown, a groan or his eyes rolling.

Harry practically beamed, in the five months he had been there he knew Severus didn't praise needlessly. He could remember the twelve times Severus had said it to him in the five months. Even the others had told him Severus never praised anyone unless they truly deserved it.

"Harry's coming with me" said Sirius in a more normal voice but the determination radiated off the dog animagus.

"I want to go with Severus to Prince Hall" said Harry suddenly; he didn't like anyone trying to make his decisions for him. He felt really awkward and unsure about receiving gifts he didn't like Sirius giving him so much. He knew if he went with Sirius he would be given lots more, Sirius was so emotional and Harry didn't like it. It made him feel really scared and awful, watching someone like that. He would prefer to have the calm and quiet man - Severus watching over him.

"What?" gasped Sirius betrayal written all over his face, his blue eyes were almost bulging out his head.

"If…if that's ok" said Harry shyly.

"Of course it is or I wouldn't have suggested it" said Severus naturally.

And that's what Harry loved about Severus, he wasn't angry with him but he didn't treat or talk to him like he was glass. At the beginning he did but now? Now Severus knew how far to push Harry and he never pushed too far. He treated him normal and that's what Harry liked, he wanted so much to be normal.

"You are here because we want to ask if you will allow Luna and Neville to spend some time in Prince Hall with Harry and help him settle" said Dumbledore, Augusta Longbottom and Luna's father had no idea who Harry really was. Luna and Neville had written home about him of course using his alias Harry Prince.

"Neville is soon to be sixteen, I would very much like him home on his birthday apart from that I see no problem" said Augusta.

"I have no problem if it's what my Luna wants" smiled Mr. Lovegood. He was just glad his daughter had made such good friends. The man wasn't stupid enough to believe his daughter had made friends; she never wrote about any and never invited any over. This five months had changed her and he was glad for this Harry Prince to ender their lives. Now she was soon going into her fifth year after the summer and he was glad for the changes in his shy daughter.

"They get to come too?" grinned Harry wickedly.

"They do, as long as my manor remains intact" said Severus dryly.

Harry just giggled finding Severus' words funny instead of the threat most others would have found it.

"Why do you want to go there instead of home?" asked Sirius looking deeply distressed and depressed.

"Hogwarts is my home, it's only for the summer" said Harry frowning in confusing not understanding Sirius' upset. What was wrong with him now? He hadn't been this bad since he refused to go back on that broomstick. Harry sometimes really couldn't understand Sirius which was why he didn't want to go with the man.

He didn't understand that Sirius wanted a permanent role in his life. To be a role model a father figure if you will since James couldn't be. Despite everything Harry had been through it didn't seem like he wanted a father. Harry was grabbing independence by the throat and taking it, even if he did like being told what to do occasionally like told to go to bed etc…it meant someone cared.

"Harry fancy going to the library? I want to look up a new book on Herbology!" said Neville sensing the tension in the room.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and Severus for permission before agreeing with Neville. Luna, Harry and Neville soon left making their way to the library. It wasn't long before Mr. Lovegood left, along with Lady Longbottom.

"Why are you turning my godson against me!" snarled Sirius stalking towards Severus angrily.

"Me? I'm the one that doesn't slobber all over him or get angry when he's not exactly like James Potter!" snarled Severus angrily standing up; he was taller and more intimidating than Sirius.

"I don't get angry with him!" protested Sirius hotly a guilty flush lighting his pale face.

"No? Do you think your godson is stupid? Do you think he didn't see the disappointment in your eyes when he declared he wasn't flying again? Or when he didn't take to Charms or Transfiguration like his parents? Or that he was unimpressed with the invisibility cloak and all the other trinkets you have given him trying to make him more like his parents?" sneered Severus angrily.

"I'm trying!" whined Sirius sounding like a dog.

"I've told you from the start he doesn't need someone overly emotional! He doesn't know how to deal with it! You make him feel awkward and perhaps a little fearful he cannot deal with your constant disappointment or bloody tears!" replied Severus hotly.

"Calm down both of you" said Dumbledore sternly.

"I want my godson for the summer" said Sirius facing Dumbledore a determined look on his face.

"He has decided where he wants to go; he needs stability, and needs to learn to close his mind from intrusion. Severus can provide that for him, and you know as well as I do that Grimmauld Place is no place for a fifteen year old boy" said Dumbledore.

"I don't care, I will go to the ministry" threatened Sirius.

"Go ahead you fool, you wont gain custody of him…Fudge would have you declared still affected by the Dementors. Plus the company you keep will have them balking completely a werewolf for a partner wouldn't go well. Then your godson will be at the mercy of a family of Death Eaters and taken to Voldemort for whenever he gets back" said Severus his voice dangerously low which meant he was extremely pissed off at the moment.

"Sirius listen to them" said Remus sadly. He knew good and well Severus was right and he hated it.

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Sirius his voice hoarse and shaken.

"Severus may have put it more bluntly than he should have but he does have a point Sirius. You are treating Harry like a miniature version of James; James is the polar opposite from Harry. Harry was abused James was adored, Harry hasn't had any friends before he came here James had many friends. Harry doesn't have any confidence and never had anyone to love him James had both of these things. It's not Harry's fault he doesn't like flying, it is not Harry's fault he would rather learn defensive magic than transfiguration. His life revolved around protecting himself, it shouldn't come as a surprise that he would find Defence easier. It's as if because Harry isn't how he was brought in skinny and hurt that he wasn't abused. The mental marks aren't as easy to erase my boy" said Dumbledore his posture one of defeat.

Remus took Sirius out without another word, Remus knew it was about time he had a serious conversation with his lover. He had seen what Sirius was doing; he hadn't imagined Harry would have realized the implications. He hadn't thought of the implications, he should have said something sooner. Instead he had let it continue for the past five months, but Remus had always been a coward when it came to confrontations. Something Severus Snape already knew about the amber eyes man.

Voldemort being a mere spirit couldn't summon his followers often. It took too much magic to do such a thing, he was weak and nearly magic less. So it was a good thing for Severus Snape as he didn't get summoned often. Since he had stopped spying he hadn't been called, mostly because he was supposed to be brewing a potion to bring Voldemort back. Tom Riddle might have been good at school but he was rather stupid to think he could get a potion to make him human again. Either he was stupid or thought too much of Severus which wasn't hard to do. Severus was the best potions master in the UK some would argue the world. Not just the best but the youngest too, if his mother had stayed in the Wizarding world instead of fleeing she too could have held such a title.

Severus dreaded Voldemort's return, not just because of his deflection but because of the pain that will be put through the mark. He had been helplessly looking for something to get rid of the mark. Nothing seemed to work, he had no idea Albus despite being incredibly busy was also looking for a way to remove his mark. Albus barely slept looking for things to help his thought of son. That was the one main reason both men didn't want him returning, it didn't help that they both knew he would go right after Harry. It made them feel better about their decision to keep him from the Ministry, it would mean he was safe from Voldemort as well. Two birds in one stone, needless to say they would be quite happy if Voldemort stayed in spirit form but it was wishful thinking. They both knew Voldemort would find his way back, one way or another it was just a matter of when really.

When it did they could only hope that Harry was ready, both magically and emotionally. They were going to help all they could, but at the end of the day Harry was going to have to do it. Not alone, Severus was adamant about being with him every step of the way. Albus too would have followed Severus anywhere and Harry too. Even if he had only ever seen a tool to defeat Voldemort but no he saw a boy, young man with too much to cope with on his shoulders. He had no idea about the Prophecy neither Severus not Albus wanted to tell him. Not yet anyway, but a time would come were they would have to. They just sincerely hoped that Harry didn't take it the wrong way, when he did finally hear it.

The two of them were adamant that three of them Harry, Albus and Severus would be ready to face whatever came their way.

* * *

Once again how many Horcrux's will there be? just the two or three? will Harry be a Horcrux? will Sirius grow up? When will voldemort come back? will voldemort come back using a different ritual other than the one he used in harry's forth year in the book? will voldemort know that its harry not some Harry prince as they show to the world or will harry be found out and everyone clamouring over him? then of course voldemort getting him and harry getting away? R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

**An Insane Potter **

**Chapter 18 **

**I am disappointed the reviews for this story are at an all time low! The lowest since I started this story! And that's saying something! Isn't it holding your interest? Is there anything you would like to see that's not happening? If there's anything please PM or Review and let me know!**

**Prince Hall **

* * *

Harry had his trunk ready to go, the trunk itself was already lightened wandless and wordless by Harry. His two friends stood beside him, their trunks too were ready and were waiting on their potions professor to come. Luna and Neville were guarding their friend from the nosy students. Who were constantly staring at him, a curious look on their face, but Harry was used to such staring now. He always sat up at the Head table with the teachers, mostly next to the Headmaster and Severus Snape. The teachers didn't even know who Harry really was, only some Order members did. The only Hogwarts teachers that were Order members that knew were Severus, Albus and Minerva.

Harry's trunk in the six months he had been there had been filled completely; he had control of his vaults. It was a good thing that Gringotts didn't have anything to do with the Ministry. He only Auror's that dealt with Gringotts happened to be Order members, Bill Weasley and of course Kingsley Shacklebolt. William 'Bill' Weasley didn't know but Shacklebolt had been part of the rescue team and knew. Mostly everything in his trunk was clothes, a few chocolates, some presents he got from his friends and Sirius Black.

"Are you ready to go?" inquired Severus smoothly from the entrance hall, as soon as the students had seen him they began scattering. A few brave but stupid seventh years had stayed until Severus looked at them coldly before they too buggered off.

"Yes Severus" said Harry at the same time his friends said "Yes Professor Snape"

"Good, hold on to this it's a Portkey and will take you to my manor" said Severus holding out a dark detector from the Headmaster's office.

The four people leaving touched it and before they knew it they felt as if they had gone on a round about. Severus held onto Harry thankfully otherwise he would have fallen to the floor. It was the first time Harry remembered using one, the only other time he had used it he was unconscious in Severus' arms in the back of an ambulance. The other two students were used to such means of transportation and landed gracefully on their feet.

Harry gasped in awe seeing the beautiful manor, and it truly was beautiful marble surrounded them almost as far as the eye could see. Cream coloured wall paper or paint was on the walls, a beautiful old fashioned metal and wooden stair case led up to what they presumed was the rooms. The hall was almost as big as the entrance hall at Hogwarts, there were doors everywhere and Harry was actually worried about getting lost.

"The Prince's are known for their extravagant ways" said Severus smoothly a smirk gracing his face at the looks his home was receiving. He too though had pretty much the same reaction when he first got this place. His grandfather had left it to him, rather than have it fall into the hands of the Ministry. He had just passed his mastery when he received word of his new windfall. It had been appreciated; he had also made the lab even nicer. It's where he liked to spend the majority of his time, it wasn't as if the lab was in any state of disrepair as the Prince family was known for their potions making.

"It's beautiful Severus" smiled Harry kindly. The two students behind him just nodded eagerly agreeing with Harry.

"Thank you Harry…now let me show you to your rooms" said Severus his long legs already walking faster than the three students. Who had to all but run to keep up with their stern no nonsense professor.

"This room is yours Harry," said Severus opening the door letting Harry see inside. Harry carefully floated his chest wandlessly over to the end of the bed. Then followed Luna and Neville as they too got sorted into their rooms. There were only two rooms that had en-suite and that were Severus and Harry's. The rest of the rooms were just guest rooms or rooms for children mostly. However, there was a beautiful bathroom at the very end of the hall that was to die for. Caribbean blue tiles made up the majority of the room, with green tiles on the floor, a soft cream rug lay stretched over the floor. Blue towels and accessories (toothpaste, toothbrush holders) lay around the room. The only thing that let anyone know it was unused was the lack of toiletries.

"I will leave you to get settled, breakfast is at 8.00 during the week 9.45 at the weekends. Lunch is served always at 12 o'clock promptly. Dinner is always at 6 o'clock and I hope you respect that and come on time to every meal" said Severus pointedly, saying it wasn't a suggestion but a demand that they better follow.

"I will have Daisy show you around the manor after lunch today, that should be sufficient time for you to settle" said Severus softly "I shall be in my potions lab beginning the long process or stocking up for the new term."

"Can we help Severus?" asked Harry softly.

Severus looked extremely conflicted for a few seconds before he let out a breath "I shall let you brew one but should it not be done adequately then you shall find something else to do agreed?"

"Yes sir!" beamed Harry one of the rare times he called Severus sir, instead of his given name. Harry loved performing any magic, although he hadn't been given much of an opportunity to brew or actually do any magic other than what the others felt the need to or decided they wanted to teach him.

As they had decided to get him better first, perhaps after he learned Occlumency they would start teaching him. When he finally gained control over his emotions his magic would follow. Although he was coming a long way, Severus ideally remembered the time where a fifth year had tried to talk to him in a sexual manner only to find herself hallways away from him. Padma Patil hadn't looked Harry's way again, it had obviously scared her. Especially considering she hadn't known where she was, and it had taken the teachers half a day to find her. She had been in hysterics by the time they had found her, Severus had to use every ounce of his iron clad self control to stop the laugh from bursting forth.

"Settle in I shall call daisy to show you around soon, then you can accompany me to the lab if you like. Or if you prefer I shall ask Daisy to show whoever doesn't want to come around my home or you can sit and read a book in my lab" said Severus smoothly, hoping against hope Neville Longbottom did not want to brew in his house he was rather attached to it.

He saw relief enter Neville's face before his voice spoke up "I'd like to just sit and read a book!"

"Very well" said Severus curtly nodding before vanishing to his own room which was two doors across and down from Harry's. The three students inspected their rooms curiously before meeting up in Harry's. They had gotten so used to doing it at Hogwarts that they didn't even think about it now.

* * *

"This place is gorgeous!" said Neville after they had been shown around. Daisy they had come to realize was a free elf, serving 'Master Severus' because she genuinely liked him. Of course she had realized Severus hated any bowing and scraping so she said what she needed, did what she needed and that was that. Severus hated fawning of any kind, especially from a house elf. You do call them for something, yet they spend hours bowing and scraping at you. No Severus was rather fond of Daisy now; it had taken him years to get this far with her.

Harry had been particular ecstatic with that new piece of information, he hated the thought of anyone bound. Of course true to his word Albus had given the clothes to Severus to give them to the elves. As McGonagall and Albus were their Master's and Mistress' strictly speaking. As headmaster and deputy they were bound to the school, like the house elves were.

"I can't wait to brew a proper potion" grinned Harry almost jumping up and down in excitement.

Luna and Neville shared an almost worried look, both of them thinking the exact same thing 'What if Professor Snape is nasty to Harry while they brew a potion?' they know what he was like in school. They just hoped that because Professor Snape seemed to like Harry a lot he would be nice to him. Nice, Neville never thought he would think that about his most hated professor. He had been utterly shocked when he saw Severus Snape being nice to Harry, but he knew where it came from. Neville himself felt so protective of Harry, and just wanted to make sure nothing hurt him. Harry may be their age but sometimes he acted like a five year old on a sugar high on Christmas morning.

"Are you brewing one Luna?" asked Harry hyperly.

"Yes, I like Potions, my mother was good at it too" said Luna softly.

Harry smiled sadly at Luna; he knew she had lost her mum to a potions accident when Luna was a little girl. The three of them made perfect friends, they had all lost at least one parent when they were children some smaller than the other. Harry and Neville unfortunately were worst of, they all agree that Harry had it the worst - at least Neville had his grandmother.

They all had similar horrors in their lives; at least Neville and Harry didn't remember their parents dying. Luna had been there and saw her mother dying, Neville was the only one yet who couldn't see the winged horses that pulled the carriages to Hogwarts.

"Oh I can't wait! Why aren't you brewing Neville?" grinned Harry.

Neville swallowed heavily, "I don't like potions much Harry it's not my strong suit" admitted the nervous boy. They never spoke badly about Severus Snape near Harry, not with his magic so ingrained with his emotion. They understood why Harry liked Severus so much after all the man had saved him. Plus Harry didn't trust easily they knew that so no, they didn't tell Harry how Severus was in his classroom. He ruled his classroom with an iron fist, fear and intimidation. Even the Slytherin's knew better than to push him while they were in his class. Of course they threw things in people's potions when the man's back was turned, if he did see though they were in for a world of detentions for weeks.

Although Severus had toned down his abuse towards Neville it hadn't helped any. He just didn't like potions or do well in them after so many years of sarcastic comments. Neville got taunted at school and at home for not having much magic, so it was no wonder he was a bundle of nerves.

"That's a shame! The two potions I've brewed turned out ok" explained Harry, "They were simple ones though he said, one to cure boils and another to cure spots and zits"

"First year potions? That's where everyone starts I'm sure you will catch up in no time. We only brew about fifteen potions a year, the rest of the time we read from our books and write about the affects the potions we are going to brew has" said Luna.

"I hope you don't miss home! Did you really want to come here?" asked Harry settling down looking curiously at his friends.

"Boy I'm glad to get away from Gran for a while! She's so disappointed I'm not more like my dad I'd jump at any chance even to live with a teacher" laughed Neville.

"It's not nice how she treats you cant you do anything about it? I mean isn't Longbottom manor yours?" asked Harry enquiringly.

"It is when I turn seventeen" nodded Neville.

"So that means you can take over and put your Gran somewhere else right?" asked Harry.

"I suppose so if it's what I choose to do I can put her in another one of the Longbottom homes" nodded Neville, it had been something he planned on doing, and he was sick and tired of having his grandmother and uncles looking down their noses at him.

"I love living with dad, but it's nice to have proper friends that don't steal my work or things" said Luna kindly.

"If anyone does just tell me" said Harry adamantly, that was another thing he was extremely protective of his friends, Severus and Albus. It was something the others had found out the hard way; Luna had been getting harassed by Cho Chang at the lunch table. Harry had exploded her goblet and magically sent her food spewing everywhere. No one else had been touched just Cho, food and juice had soaked into her clothes and hair she had been furious. She had run out of the great hall utterly embarrassed everyone had been curious to how it happened, they never did get answers. The only people that suspected anything was Neville, Luna, Severus and Albus Dumbledore.

Luna smiled sweetly at Harry, sometimes he could seem older than the others, and they weren't sure which Harry they preferred. The quiet shy older one or the bubbly, hyperactive one that forgot his age and was just happy. Both had their charms but at the end of the day both of Harry's personalities were lethal. Wither he be quiet and shy or bubbly and hyper he still had magic to match his mood.

They had to admit now of days he was settling down, he seemed calmer and in control all the time. Yesterday in the headmaster's office was an indication of that; Harry had managed to ground his emotions and magic.

"I will" promised Luna, because this year had been the first time she hadn't had to hunt for her things all over the castle or tower. It was a nice feeling having friends who scared everyone else away from hurting her or bullying her. No one had wanted to risk being treated like Cho Chang was so didn't bother her. They had wrongfully assumed that Luna had managed to do accidental magic in Hogwarts.

"Good" smirked Harry, a look he had adopted from Severus no doubt.

'Pop'

"Master Severus is ready to brew potions Masters and misses Neville, Harry, and Luna" said Daisy kindly.

"Thank you Daisy can you show us down?" asked Harry kindly jumping off the bed, and the little elf just smiled kindly at Harry and did indeed show them down.

"Come in" said Severus in a surprisingly neutral tone.

"There are two books you can choose from over there Mr. Longbottom" said Severus jerking towards the seating area which by the way was hardly used, only for potions that require random stirring at different times.

"Thank you sir" said Neville eagerly getting over there to read a few potion books - better than trying to actually make one.

"Today I am making the pain relievers for the hospital wing, there are ten levels of pain relievers. Level one can be used for small problems such as stomach aches and sore bumps and bruises. Level five or six for broken bones until they are healed and there's level ten for the worst kind of injuries we hardly see at Hogwarts. You can brew number one if its passable for the hospital wing I will allow you to brew number two" instructed Severus handing over two pieces of paper that instructed them on brewing it. This was actually how Severus brewed it not the book, his way was more helpful.

"Thanks Severus" smiled Harry as he took his own paper and began prepping the ingredients. Making sure he was doing everything that was written down, and with that they worked in silence for hours. Each of them lost in either reading or brewing the potions.

Unsurprisingly both students were able to brew Level 1 pain reliever, and worked there way up to four before they stopped for dinner. Harry seemed to be having the time of his life; it saddened them though when Harry told them that he had cooked for his family before he was sent away. He could never bring himself to actually say sent to the insane asylum. Severus couldn't blame him, he had spent years in there, most of the time hardly ever aware unless that stupid woman had wanted his blood. He was glad she was dead, and he was even gladder he had been the one to kill her.

"Dinner shall be ready in half an hour, why don't you go shower and get something clean on?" suggested Severus smoothly. They were covered in ingredient juices, powder and sweat from the heat of the fire. Their hair was greasy from hovering over boiling cauldrons for hours.

"Great idea!" chimed Harry, he didn't like being dirty, he loved having a bath and loved the excuse to have one.

"Can I keep reading this book sir?" asked Neville surprising the hell out of Severus, who only managed to stop himself from looking like an utter idiot. He nodded to Neville, that it was fine for him to take the book. Severus had picked that book to try and help Neville, but he hadn't expected the teenager to actually _like _the book and _want _to keep reading it.

The three students traipsed out of the dungeons leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. He couldn't help but think it wasn't going to be so bad having three students in his home, but his summers were usually for him and him alone. He wanted to help Harry and this was the only way to achieve it. He wasn't going to be able to spend all day and night in the lab anymore, as he had to sleep and teach Harry Occlumency and depending on how he did they thought about teaching him something else. They were actually going to see how Harry does and perhaps have him join the students in the next year.

It just depended on how Harry was when it was time to return to Hogwarts when all was said and done.

* * *

Will Harry join the sixth years? will Fudge find out and try and have Harry made a ward of the Ministry? try and adopt him himself? Will Harry be bonded to someone with enough power to stop Fudge from getting his way? Will Harry be a natural at Occlumancy? after always trying to keep his emotions in check at the Dursley's to save himself any punishments? or will he need extensive work? will Severus be able to stop himself being nasty? or will things fall apart before they get better? if you read this please review and let me know what you think i didnt get many reviews the last time the lowest ever since i began writing this story! R&R Please!


	19. Chapter 19

**An Insane Potter**

**Chapter 19 **

**Occlumency and Legillemency**

* * *

The three students had been staying at Prince Hall for the past week. Severus couldn't put the inevitable off any longer, he didn't have any excuses. He had completed all the potions he was required to make for the Hospital wing. The request was his own doing really; he had brewed them since he became a teacher. He didn't trust anyone else, not the apothecaries anyway. They made them weak and watered down, to make more money for themselves. He had demanded to make the potions, and if he was honest he enjoyed making them - even if it usually took him three weeks of his summer. It was a new record really, getting all required potions done in a week. It was thanks to the help of Harry, Luna and Neville. Who had shocked Severus the most, after reading the books he had given him he had turned around and basically demanded to help. Severus had been very wary at first, watching him like a hawk. It was only then did he realise his stare was putting his student off. Like the spy he was he in turn watched him without being obvious about it, while brewing his own potion. He didn't have the same natural talent as Harry or Luna but they were good, and not watered down so it was good enough for the hospital wing in other words.

Severus still couldn't believe the difference a few books and a week could make to his student. He had overheard many conversation, and realized that Neville Longbottom - of all people, would rather be here than back home. That had stopped him in his tracks for several minutes; he couldn't believe how Augusta Longbottom treated her grandson. It was shameful, and for the first time in his life he felt extremely sorry for the boy. He had it lucky though, no doubt the grandmother actually loved her grandson, just had an extremely funny way of showing it. At least he wasn't beaten or abused, but then again Severus knew there was many ways to cut away at someone's self worth and confidence.

Right at the moment Severus was waiting in his sitting room, the one he had created next to his bedroom. He used it like an office; all his potion ideas and journals were in here. Apart from the scrolls it did have an unused feel to it. There were seats and tables, books and scrolls apart from that it was empty of pretty much anything. The walls though were a nice calm mocha colour. Severus pulled out his wand and turned a chair into a three seat couch. He turned another one into a more comfortable seat for him to sit on.

"Hi" said Harry hesitantly; it was obvious how much he was dreading this moment. It made Severus wasn't to forget all about it tell Harry just go to his room and do whatever he wanted. It was nine o'clock at night and he knew by the time they were finished Harry would be drained and going straight to sleep hence why he decided to do it at night.

The thought of Voldemort coming back steeled his resolve; he wanted Harry safe from harm. Safe from anything Voldemort could do to him, he had seen Voldemort possessing people it wasn't a pretty sight. The last one he had possessed had turned insane. It took a lot out of Voldemort possessing people which was why he didn't do it often and for that Severus was thankful.

It had been when he doubled his efforts to occlude his mind, now he had the strongest mental defences. Not even Albus Dumbledore could read his mind anymore and Voldemort for all his self proclamations of things he can do, was a better Occlumist than Legillemist. Perhaps if he was upfront about it Harry would do the same as him.

"Did you read the books?" asked Severus softly gesturing for Harry to sit down. Which he did slower than Severus thought possible for a human to move.

"I did" said Harry softly.

"I think it's best if I explain why I want you to do this" said Severus just as softly. "You realize that Voldemort was defeated by you that night, but there's a chance he can come back correct?"

"I know the mark" said Harry as if it explained everything and it did, as both Severus and Dumbledore had explained.

"Yes, he would come after you if only to prove that he wasn't defeated by a mere baby. This will help protect you should Voldemort get to you" said Severus his heart pounding just at the thought. "Voldemort is very good at possessing people; he drives them insane in their own mind. I don't like telling you things like this but it must be done. I don't want to see it happening to you, it drains Voldemort badly, but still the affect is the same he can turn people insane if he's there long enough" said Severus sadly.

Harry looked utterly stricken at the mere thought of it.

"Do it" said Harry adamantly.

"Did you read the bit about the elementals being possible for magically powerful people?" asked Severus smoothly; he was one, his elemental was ice of all things. Well water just merely turned into ice, he used to think it suited him very well he was sever and cold like ice. Many would disagree with him, but many more would agree.

"Yeah" said Harry looking doubtful, he didn't believe he was powerful. Even seeing everyone else using a wand, even them telling him he truly didn't believe it. He had been using his magic defensively for years and it was nothing new to him, and he had a low self esteem and didn't want to be powerful. He'd rather have a wand but Severus and Albus had insisted he didn't need one that it would be damaging to his magical core. They honestly thought that his magic would cause the wands to explode if he pushed his magic through it.

"Good, then think of the four main elements, it will help you get the one that's for you." said Severus confidently.

Harry nodded his head, perhaps if this man had so much confidence in him he should just have a little faith too.

"I'm going to say the spell and you will feel a presence in your mind…as you get better at occluding you will feel it more and more alarmingly" instructed Severus.

Harry nodded his head that he understood.

"Good now prepare yourself, feel me coming, defend your mind" said Severus adamantly.

Harry nodded curtly, already panicking about which element to use, worrying he wouldn't be able to defend himself against Severus.

"Legilmens!" shouted Severus, the spell already doing its job.

Harry could barely feel the presence in his mind, now that he knew something was coming, he could feel it. The more Severus grabbed at his memories the harder it became. It wasn't just any memories either, it was his most humiliating ones, the ones he had actually forgotten. They were coming back with a vengeance and Harry could feel himself falling into the abyss.

Severus looked down at the unconscious teen swallowing hard, the memories he had seen flicked like a very fast film. Petunia forcing Harry to cook their meals, being banged over the head with a wooden rolling pin until blood ended upon the implement, and as calm as you please Petunia forced Harry to clean off his own blood and then proceeded to throw him in his cupboard. His cupboard, the cupboard, a small enclosed space for mops. That's where the boy who lived had been discarded like trash. No one in a million years would suspect such a thing, never mind think it for even a second. He himself had been like the rest of them, convinced he was being loved and spoiled. He shuddered at the next memory that played like a broken record again and again, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley all sitting pigging out at the dinning table, he could feel the gnawing hunger Harry had experienced there and then as if it was him. Dudley knowing that Harry would get something if anything was left (petunia hated wasting anything) had stuffed his face until he was sick, then Harry was given a slap on the face for not moving fast enough to clean it up. Once he had cleaned it up, Severus felt sick just thinking about it, the buckle end of a belt twenty times on his small undernourished malnourished back. He could hear the cracking of his bones as the metal hit them, even louder than the whack of the belt hitting flesh. Again Severus could feel the pain as if it were his own, feel both unending hunger and pain. The rest of the memories were too distorted to make out, what he did get glimpses of was Dudley getting mountains of presents and the feeling of jealousy, sadness and a hint of the question why he hadn't been given even one.

"Are you ok?" asked Severus crouching down helping the teenager up not showing any emotion knowing it was hard enough for the teenager as it was.

"I…did you see that?" asked Harry weakly already knowing the answer.

"I did, you don't have to worry I wont say anything about the memories if you don't want me to" swore Severus helping the teenager to sit on the couch he had created for him.

"Oh" said Harry suddenly feeling very upset "I had forgotten about that one" he finished with a sigh.

"Which one?" asked Severus softly, the teenager never spoke about his past this was a time for them to bond over it.

Harry looked at Severus as if to say 'are you mad?'

"You need not speak of it if you'd rather not, but I know what you went through. My father was a drunk, he beat on my mother and me" said Severus, knowing he would have to reveal something in order to get any answers from Harry. To build a foundation based on trust, that was what was needed for him to get through occlumency. Harry was a much better student than him anyway, if it had been Dumbledore seeing that he would have been out of the room rather than confront them.

"It was Dudley's fourth birthday, I had made a big lunch because people were coming over. Vernon and Petunia's friends with their sons and daughters for a birthday party. I was supposed to be in the cupboard before anyone came, but two families came early, they had no choice but to let me stay out. Or people would begin questioning them; they told everyone that my parents were unemployed drunks who had gotten themselves killed in a car accident. They had taken me in out of the goodness of their hearts, said I was already like my parents lazy, destroys everything I got, cut my clothes up that's how they explained me wearing my cousins clothes" whispered Harry sadly.

"I watched Dudley getting lots of presents, bikes, games, and soldiers, big cake everything he could ever wish for and that wasn't even what his parents got him. They had been opened earlier, a big shiny red bike, I made the mistake of touching it when everyone had left" shuddered Harry in remembrance.

"That's the first time I ever did magic, Vernon began beating me, he was so angry he just started using his fists. He punched me everywhere, the worst was when he punched me in the stomach, and I felt so much pain I thought I'd pass out. He had broken two of my ribs, I instinctively knew if he punched me there again I'd be in deep trouble…I don't know how but I was so sore I just wanted him to leave me alone, I was begging him to stop, my aunt was just standing there sniffing disdainfully. Dudley was laughing and egging his father on more, shouting to hit me on the face again." whispered Harry, who had unconsciously been rocking bath and forth to comfort himself.

"I felt something in me snap; suddenly all three of them were unconscious. I knew I was in big trouble, my Uncle hated anything freakish happening. I ran to my cupboard and stayed there. They avoided me for days afterwards, she didn't force me to cook, didn't even acknowledge me" sighed Harry, instead of feeling relief he had felt scared being ignored was worse he had thought.

"How long did they ignore you for?" asked Severus quietly, having to use every ounce of control he had to keep himself outwardly calm. At times like these even his occlumency barriers weren't any help.

"Two weeks, then they went to acting like nothing was wrong. It took Vernon two weeks before he tried again, the same thing happened he missed work that day" shuddered Harry in remembrance of the memory.

"What happened?" asked Severus softly.

"Nothing, they ignored me for another two weeks, I think my aunt thought it was a one off…so when it continued they would bind me and gag me" shuddered Harry sadly.

"It got worse when I entered school, when they got the report I turned my teachers wig blue they hit the roof but didn't touch me out of fear" said Harry sadly "I didn't eat for three weeks"

Severus shook his head sadly, despite how his father was he had always eaten. His mother had made sure of that, and his father had been fond of her cooking if nothing else. No he had always been skinny but never went hungry; he couldn't imagine not eating for three weeks.

"It's when I apparated onto the school room that things got bad. When they gave me a small plate of food I should have realized something was wrong. They had drugged it, as soon as it started working my Uncle began beating me, I actually thought he was going to kill me, it was three days I think before the police came, I was eight. I remember him grabbing my hair, kicking me and smashing my head open on the kitchen floor" gulped Harry he shivered at the thought of it; it had been by far the worst beating by far.

"I woke up in my cupboard, I couldn't move, not a muscle it was like I was paralyzed. I tried to move really I did, but I couldn't, it took two days before I could even move my hands. I don't know what was happening then suddenly on the third day I think a paramedic was talking to me. Suddenly I was drugged again but this time the pain was gone. I woke up in the hospital" replied Harry who had been rocking the entire time.

"How did you end up in the other hospital?" asked Severus softly.

"I didn't…sleep well…you see terrible nightmares, of what happened. Every time I woke up screaming they wanted me to take a pill to help me sleep. I didn't want to, they kept forcing me, every night it stopped my magic and I just didn't want it to stop or go away I needed it to defend myself" whispered Harry hoarsely as tears ran unchecked down his face.

Severus finally broke his composure, horror written across his face. He pulled the teen into his arms and held him as he finally cried bitter tears for his lost childhood. That's the thing being drugged; it didn't just drug you but your magical core too. No matter how good you were you couldn't use magic with potions or even Muggle drugs in your system. As it was Severus had finally found out what caused Harry to be sentenced to an insane Asylum. Because he refused to take some gaudy disgusting sleeping tablets the hospital forced him to take. As the Doctor had said he started at the bottom and made his way up to the top, no doubt over the exact same thing he had been transferred there for. The Muggle medical service had truly done a disservice to this young boy. How could they have not listened to him? If only someone had then this could have all been avoided.

At it was at least everyone in the metal ward at St. Mungo's was truly in fact mental - the same couldn't be said for the Muggle world.

Severus was surprised to see that two hours had passed, it was eleven o'clock just after. He could just make out the time on the clock at the corner, from where he could peek around Harry. The teenager had buried his nose into the crook of his throat and Severus could feel hot tears running down his neck and into his robes before cooling leaving a cold wet patch.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't offer you a dreamless sleeping potion then huh?" said Severus seriously.

"I…feel safe here…but I'm scared" whispered Harry from where he was buried.

"I see, well nothing can get us here, it's under the Fidelus spell, which I myself am the secret keeper. I won't be going anywhere tonight, so nothing will happen if you want to take it. If not I don't blame you but it would at least let you get a decent night sleep for once" said Severus softly "Occlumency training is very trying, very emotional and there's nothing better than a proper sleep to make everything seem better" said Severus honestly.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Harry sounding very much like an eight year old boy.

Severus looked down at the long brown hair awkwardly; the hospital hadn't bothered about cutting it. Neither Severus nor Albus had ever brought it up before; it really could use a cut though. He had thought his hair was long, well it wasn't true. It was nice though, since it began getting looked after, always smelling of Harry's shampoo and it was softy and shiny no doubt thanks to the conditioner. Harry used a lot of it, he should know! He had to buy them. Well Harry had offered but Severus hadn't wanted him to spend money on essentials. The teenager had never been taken care of, and in his own small way he was attempting to take care of him. He wasn't all sunshine and daises; he knew others would be perfectly able to look after him better. Then he thought again and knew it wasn't true, he thought about Molly Weasley and had to hold back a shudder. No Harry needed calm, quietness, a firm hand but also space to grow and learn also understanding. No one not even Remus Lupin could truly understand what Harry had been through. Even he, Severus Snape couldn't but he could understand better than most.

"Very well, we will use my bed there's enough room for both of us" sighed Severus trying to stop his agitation showing. He really didn't like the thought of this, but if it helped Harry trust him more than it needed to be done. The fact that the teenager was willing to take a dreamless sleeping potion was very telling.

Before long Severus was staring up at the ceiling, Harry had followed him to his room. Slipped into the bed and stared trustingly up at him, then had drunk the potion no hesitation. He had fallen asleep almost immediately afterwards, it was a good thing really, Severus had gotten extremely emotional. He had looked at Harry as if he wasn't even there, couldn't possibly be there. He had never been shown such trust before, it made his heart skip plenty beats, and butterflies to flutter in his stomach. Albus trusted him and for good reason, he had seen every single memory and regret in Severus' mind before he could properly Occlude.

Sleep was long time coming for Severus who hadn't felt so many unrestrained emotions in such a long time. They ranged from Anger at what happened to Harry, fury for the medical Muggle group, shock and awe at the fact Harry trusted him, sadness at what Harry had to endure at his relatives. Bitterness for Harry who hadn't had a present of party, which gave him an idea for July 31st.

He needed to talk to Albus, but right now he wanted sleep to claim him so he could forget everything he had seen.

* * *

I'll explain why i decided to have it go this way...it will bond Severus and harry closer together! and Severus has to be patient he has to be as a spy to get information etc...so i'd assume he is always calm unlike how he is in the classroom its something he obviously had to do as part of his spying duties. I also wanted to give you some background information about harry and his life. it will help harry face his past and move on so he can occlude properly, and his trust in severus will make it all that more easier. anything fun you would like to see Luna neville and harry doing together at prince hall? anything at all i dont want it to be all work and no play...it would make severus seem mean ;) lol who will go to the party? it cant just be neville luna and harry! so who else will come? any students that might like harry that i can add? someone that he speaks to on occasion but doesnt fully trust? someone else quiet...so who would you suggest? R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

**An Insane Potter **

**Chapter 20 **

**Birthday Plans and Harry's First Ride**

* * *

"Is Harry alright Severus?" asked Dumbledore as soon as he stepped foot in Prince Manor. He hadn't expected Severus to call him so late, he was rather worried. Hence why he had abandoned everything and came straight over. Severus looked and sounded very…frazzled for someone so calm and composed all the time. The only time he ever got overly emotional was when Sirius annoyed him by calling him that foul loathsome name. Or when James or Lily were mentioned, angry when James was but extremely withdrawn when Lily was mentioned. Or at Halloween on the anniversary of their deaths, even to this day it still happened. He didn't like having to make Severus come to the Halloween feast but as a head of house it was his duty. The only way he had been able to coax Severus into going was mentioning his Slytherins. For the longest time it was the only reason Severus did anything, in fact he didn't want Severus returning as spy. If any of the Slytherins could be saved it would be down to Severus, they respected and listened to him.

"He's as good as one could be, we finally got around to trying to teaching him Occlumency" sighed Severus.

"What did you see?" asked Dumbledore grimly.

"Just how cruel the Dursley's were, if I could I would kill them for what they did." snarled Severus furiously.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened as his own anger kicked in, if it got Severus reacting so violently what would it do to him. He dreaded to think, perhaps it was best if he didn't know, or all good intentions would fly out of the window. Everyone thought he was a nice grandfatherly man, which was true most of the time. Only those who got on the wrong side of him, or threatened anyone close to him saw a side he kept at bay most of the time.

"Do you know he would have died? They drugged him by placing it in his food, and then proceeded to beat him. They put him in his cupboard, if the police hadn't raided their house no one would have known." hissed Severus. Furious at everyone for the life Harry had, more furious with himself still at the fact he had thought Harry was treated like a prince.

"I didn't realize it was so…severe." admitted Dumbledore who's guilt was even more than Severus'. He had after all placed him there, and left him to fend for himself. He had sent someone to keep an eye on him, who had spectacularly failed at their job. He should have kept an eye on him, should have gone to see him, and just once would have been enough. He had been worried about anyone from the wizarding world going to see him. Especially after what happened to Frank and Alice, it was not just because of the prophecy either.

"He got beaten so badly his magic came forth early around his forth birthday, Vernon began beating him for touching his cousins brand new bike. Making Harry watch Dudley Dursley opening all his gifts, Harry's never had a gift before. He's had nothing nearly every child takes for granted," grimaced Severus his chest tight with pain as he remembered the memories. Even he had birthdays, cakes and toys, granted it wasn't many but he had received more than Harry. Not only that at least he had, had his mothers love, Harry hadn't had anyone his entire life. Just how Harry wasn't bitter and angry at the world Severus didn't know.

"I wish I could change it Severus, I really do but there's nothing we can do," sighed Albus staring at his Potions Master in guilt, sadness and all consuming hopelessness.

"Don't we all," said Severus bitterly.

"Other than that was he able to block at all?" asked Albus.

"No, nobody can the first time the feelings are too new and alien to be able to accomplish such a thing." said Severus.

"Of course," said Albus nodding in understand and realization.

"I want to give Harry a birthday party he will remember Albus, the thing is…I'm not sure who to let come. Harry is very…wary around new people…yet he seems to get on well with Luna and Neville…if he ever comes out of his shell…he'll need others…" Severus was trying to explain but he couldn't for the life of him find the right words.

Albus smiled softly, not only was Harry changing Severus was too, he hadn't seen the man so inarticulate before. He was truly coming to love Harry; something he had feared wouldn't come to pass. Considering what he had asked when Voldemort was defeated and they had renewed the vow. He had demanded Albus never to tell Harry about his association with Lily. Albus had assumed he didn't want Harry annoying him with questions about Lily. Now though that wasn't going to be a problem, if it wasn't for how Harry's life had turned out he would be ecstatic with these events.

"I see no problem with that, it can't be too hard to arrange a party," agreed Dumbledore.

"I am going out to the Muggle world to buy some bikes tomorrow," said Severus.

Dumbledore would have laughed, Severus loathed the Muggle world, he hadn't been near it since he graduated school. Unless of course Voldemort was feeling vindictive, though Severus never participated in any of the raids he still went to them. It took him days to recover; he ate nothing for days and was extremely vicious to the students during that time or rather was. Unfortunately he couldn't laugh, not when he was doing this for Harry no doubt. A bike had been mentioned, and Albus wanted to know more.

"Why a bike?" asked Albus quietly.

"He's never had one, when I was in his memory's he was eating his heart out about a shiny red and green bike. The red when the boys were four and green when he was five I think." sighed Severus. "I just want to give him normal things, things he has unfortunately missed out on."

"That's very thoughtful of you Severus I shall give you the money if you wish…I owe Harry a debt I can never repay for my part in his tragedy." suggested Dumbledore.

"I will get them, they don't cost much it's the least I can do for him," said Severus adamantly.

"Very well," said Albus knowing when Severus got like that he didn't change his mind. He could only hope that Harry accepted them, considering how he had acted to Sirius' extravagant gifts. His heart clenched tightly when he remembered Sirius giving Harry the broom. Remembering the child frowning, and looking at both sides of the room and saying there was nothing there to sweep up with. His father had been a brilliant Quidditch player and a hell of a flyer. Harry was more like his mother, and preferred both feet planted firmly on the ground. Lily would have been happy with that, not having heart attacks every Quidditch match. Although if he had grown up with them he might have been good and wanted to fly. He shook off his thoughts, there really wasn't any point in if and buts they did no good for anyone.

"Thank you for coming Albus, I appreciate it" said Severus quietly finally getting around to ordering coffee from the house elves.

"No problem my boy, I'll always be there for you as long as I am able," said Albus sadly. Unfortunately Severus hadn't ever called upon him, it was usually Albus that did that. He wouldn't hesitate in helping Severus, if he asked - he unfortunately was too damn stubborn for his own good, Severus was.

Severus nodded before pouring them their coffee.

"If you ever need the pensive just ask," said Albus.

"No, I shouldn't really have told you, I gave Harry my word I wouldn't tell anyone about them if he didn't want me too." said Severus. When he gave his word he usually meant it, to break his word showed just how angry and worried Severus was.

"I understand," said Albus quickly taking a sip of his coffee.

"He did show some resistance when I entered though, I don't think he had an idea about it I think it was his own magic. Perhaps there is more to his defensive magic; perhaps it will include protecting his mind. That isn't a good thought though who knows what it would do to me," said Severus suddenly as if he was just remembering.

"Indeed," said Albus alarmed, according to Harry and Bill his defensive magic was rather violate at best. Then again it was defensive magic; it was defending Harry it wasn't supposed to be flowers and daises.

"Perhaps I should sit in on a few," said Albus after a few seconds of worried silence.

"No, Harry won't open up with an audience you know that." said Severus nixing that idea immediately.

Albus reluctantly nodded his head.

"So how is it having three students staying with you?" asked Albus changing the subject.

"Surprisingly quieter than I thought it would be," admitted Severus with a smirk.

"Yes, then again those students have always been quiet. They might have been drafted in to help Harry but I think they will be coming out of their own shells." said Dumbledore.

"Indeed they are," said Severus especially Neville.

"Just remember Neville's grandmother wants him home for his birthday the thirtieth of July," said Dumbledore "I shall give you a Portkey nearer the time."

"Yes I am aware," said Severus smoothly. Perking up slightly now that he had everything off his chest and a plan of action made.

"Get some sleep Severus, I shall be over in the next few days, in a weeks time I shall gather the Order together for a meeting." said Albus putting his empty cup on the tray and getting up.

"Goodnight Albus," said Severus as he watched his mentor floo out after returning the greeting.

* * *

The next morning Severus was up and waiting on his students, Harry seemed happy as ever, so last night hadn't affected him. He had gone back to the room and slept for a few hours before getting up, he didn't like the thought of leaving Harry alone but he had too. He had, had things to do and hopefully Harry would understand that.

"After lunch I'd like you all to go out into the garden," said Severus.

"Yes sir," said Luna and Neville as Harry said "Yes Severus,"

When they got there, they were stunned, Harry looked awed but Luna and Neville looked confused. They were pureblood's of course, they hadn't ridden a bike before so it would be a new experience for them all.

"What is it sir?" asked Neville staring at the three bikes that were leaning against the railing.

"It's a bike!" exclaimed Harry loudly, he knew why Severus had done it and he felt something squirming in his belly. Nobody had ever been so nice to him before! And he had a whole new bike of his own! That wasn't Dudley's. He jumped up and down hyperly, a huge grin just about splitting his face in two. He wanted the shiny green one, and wondered if he would get it.

"The red one is yours Mr. Longbottom, the yellow of course is yours Miss. Lovegood. Harry the green one is yours I'm sure Harry will show you how to work them. Now if you will excuse me I have some potions that need my attention." said Severus.

"Thank you Severus!" said Harry hugging Severus still jumping up and down.

Severus wanted to laugh, but refrained from doing so - he didn't want Luna and Neville to faint on him. Plus he still had a reputation to keep, which with those two was slowly disappearing. He returned the hug until Harry let go. He was very aware that Harry had accepted his gift without the usual suspicion he portrayed. He felt like rubbing it in Black's face, and he would…when he got the chance it was just too much of an opportunity to pass up.

"Is this really mine?" asked Harry as he pulled away his green eyes full of wonder and happiness.

"Your, you can use it whenever you please just don't go out of the wards," said Severus smiling softly. He couldn't believe how much he was coming to care for Harry; he had gone to a bloody Muggle shop for goodness sake.

"Thank you Severus," breathed Harry his eyes full of gratitude. He couldn't believe it, this bike was really his. Better still no Dudley around to steal it! This was fantastic he loved it here. Grinning widely he went to his new bike feeling overwhelmed.

As Severus walked away he heard Harry happily telling Luna and Neville what to do, Severus regardless of what he said didn't go down to the dungeons. He watched the three teenagers from the window, making sure he wasn't seen. He just about had a heart attack when he saw Harry fall from the bike, but he only laughed and jumped back on it again. He had never seen Harry so happy before, it had been worth the trip to get them.

After watching them for forty five minutes, he did go down to the dungeons, Harry would be fine, and if anything happened the others would come and get him. So as he brewed potions he began to wonder who to invite. Better yet, what else he could get Harry so he can well and truly be a child that he had missed out on. He definitely had to get a big cake, one that would make Dudley Dursley pant with envy, sweets Harry liked sweets. However, he wanted his present to garner the same reaction as the bike had gotten. It would be great if Harry reacted like he just had, Black would have heart failure.

He went through the memories again, but nothing truly came up, he was too old for toys the Dudley boy had got. Just when he was around to forget it he realized, Dudley had gotten soldiers, toy soldiers, he could get Harry collectables. Silver ones, but they would be on famous wizards and witches not plastic cheep ones with unknown characters on them.

Perfect!

He knew just what to get him, and it wouldn't embarrass him - grown ups collected them as well.

It was less than a week away so he didn't have a lot of time to get things ready; he also had to give Harry the new catalogue. His friend's birthday was coming up; he would no doubt want to buy him something. The old catalogues didn't work when new ones were distributed. The magic in them disappeared so you couldn't mail catalogue anything. No doubt Luna and Neville would need one as well, they were with Harry every minute of the day, and they had no way of getting him anything.

There was an order meeting before both boys' birthday so he had time to speak to the entire Order. He could at least trust them to come; he didn't want it filled with Adults though. There had to be at least more than seven children he hoped at least. Unfortunately they wouldn't be able to know where they were, or that he was there. He couldn't risk the students finding out; it was bad enough that Luna and Neville knew. At least they were silenced with an oath never to be able to speak about it. If any more of his students saw him not sneering and snarling they wouldn't listen to him at school. Potions were too dangerous a subject, as proven by Slughorn. There wasn't a class that went by without someone blowing up their cauldron and getting hurt. Students were constantly in the hospital wing with potions accidents, he was proud to say that it only ever happened now and again with him. He was a better teacher than Slughorn could ever hope to be, whether they liked him or not wasn't the case. Classes weren't made to be liked, school wasn't supposed to be fun - they were there to be educated not pampered and indulged.

There was a harsh cruel world out there, and Severus believed in preparing them for it. Unfortunately most of his Slytherin's already knew just how harsh and cruel the world was. It was a shame he couldn't allow any of them to come, it was just too damn risky. Although they wouldn't know it was Harry, but rather they would think it was Harry Prince. Too many Death Eaters knew his mothers last name, he had bragged about it once upon a time. The half blood prince he had liked to call himself back in the day, he had been sick when he realized just how much like Voldemort he had been, by using a different name and such. If any of his 'Acquaintances' found out they would come down on him like a ton of bricks. He wasn't protecting Harry for it to come out before he was seventeen he couldn't chance it. Fudge would try and grab him and everything they had done to help Harry would have been for naught. Harry would be reduced to the mess he had been when they first found him. Fudge wouldn't understand Harry's defensive magic and would try and figure out how he did it. He didn't even want to think on how they would go about it; he hated to say he would have been better off in the Muggle asylum than in the hands of Fudge and that was saying something.

Fudge, Severus suspected, was probably a Death Eater or at least in the league with them.

* * *

When Vernon is released will he have anything to get back too? will Dumbledore make sure he lives the rest of his life out on the street? bringing bad luck to anyone that attempted to help him? which would make them abandon him too? so when he sleeps at night he relives what he had done to Harry? having the marks to prove it? also having the memories of what happened in the assylum? does dumbledore get the muggle newspaper? or will he not and vernon get away from under him and dumbledore not realize hes out? is petunia out? is she back at privet drive? will dumbledore realize that? will dudley even want to know his parents? or will he want nothing to do with them for leaving him? or for what they did? will Marge have at least brought him up decently? or will he have not gone to marge but to a couple who adopted him and made him loose all the weight? has Dudley at least escaped the fate his parents would have brought down upon his head? will the dursleys be able to find him? R&R PLEASE!


	21. Chapter 21

**An Insane Potter **

**Chapter 21 **

**Happy Birthday Harry **

* * *

To say the week had gone pretty fast was putting it lightly; Harry, Luna and Neville had spent a lot of their time outside. All riding on their bikes, when they weren't doing that they were brewing potions. Even Neville had gone back to the start, brewing potions and getting more confident in brewing. Harry still didn't know about his party, after all it was a secret that even Luna and Neville knew about. They already had his present under their beds in the rooms they were using in Severus' manor.

"What's wrong with the house elves? They are acting weird," said Harry a confused frown on his face as he walked into Neville's room. Where he found Neville and Luna sitting on his bed talking.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna innocently.

"They are hyper, completely hyper," said Harry sitting down next to them.

"House elves are always that way Harry," said Neville flippantly.

"This is beyond hyper," said Harry.

"I don't know, did you ask them?" shrugged Neville indifferently.

"Nope," said Harry, "I hadn't thought of it."

Luna giggled slightly, she really liked Harry he was honest and hyper and different. Different from most boys who were sixteen years old, speaking off Harry had yet to tell them it was his birthday. They wondered sadly if he even knew, or if he was so used to it being uncelebrated, that he didn't think people would want to celebrate it now. Harry was honest, childlike most days and he humbled people with his presence. They wondered how he would be with the people coming to his party.

"It's time for dinner, you coming Harry?" asked Luna looking down at her watch.

"We are late, I hope Severus isn't mad," said Harry worriedly as he caught sight of the time. He must have spent more time in the shower than normal; he had felt really dirty for some reason.

"Don't worry," said Neville calmly, knowing how Harry's magic could react to worry, fear or hurt. It helped that Neville and Luna weren't overly emotional, it's basically why Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape had asked them at first. Neville might be a little shy and socially awkward well most times, with his peers but it didn't make him stupid. He was shy and socially awkward because of his family, they had never let him interact with children his own age. Mostly because they were afraid he was a squib, and others finding out about it. The Longbottom name was very renowned, not just because of what happened to his parents. He was the last heir to the line, and the line had been very important to his grandmother. Which was why for the first time, when he was eight years old he had seen his grandmother smile at him for the first time. Felt her arms around him in happiness for the first time. When he had first showed sign of being a wizard, after having it drummed into him he was a disappointment, that he was a squib. Now thanks to a scared sixteen year old, Neville had realized how lucky he was. Not only that but having someone relying on him, not just Harry really but Professor Snape and Dumbledore relying on him to help Harry, had made all the difference in the world. He was finally gaining confidence he had never had a chance to flourish before.

"But he's always told us not to be late," said Harry feeling a panic attack coming on.

"He says to try not to be late, and if we stand around panicking we will just be even later." said Luna not touching Harry, last time she had when he was in a panic she had gotten the shock of her life, literally.

"Alright, let's go," said Harry a small frown of worry still marring his forehead.

"Don't worry so much, don't end up using magic, you're using a lot to keep your mind shields up." said Luna, "You've been so good at controlling your impulses Harry don't ruin it now."

"I won't I can control it," said Harry put out that Luna was lecturing him. He understood why she was saying, but the part that loved her was hurt by her words.

"I know Harry, I'm so proud that you are, you've come along way, Severus is proud too," said Luna simply, knowing that would cheer Harry up. Harry loved Severus; there was a bond there a magical one. Severus had saved Harry after all, and treated him how he wanted treated. At first Luna had been shocked at the way Severus was, when he shouldn't have been, knowing her professor as she did. As she watched and learned she realized Harry liked it, it became apparent after seeing him with Sirius Black.

"He is?" asked Harry looking happy.

"Of course," said Neville.

Harry just grinned but it faltered when he noticed they had passed the dining room. "Where are we going? The dining halls that way," said Harry, trying to go back.

"We are eating outside Harry," grinned Neville.

"Why?" asked Harry he was getting suspicious fast.

Neville and Luna just guided Harry outside, as soon as the door opened people all sung in sync.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

"Who are all these people?" asked Harry standing back warily.

"Nobody that will hurt you, or touch you without your permission, this is your birthday party Harry enjoy it, you only turn sixteen once." said Severus walking towards Harry.

"They won't touch me?" said Harry staring at the group of people extremely uncomfortable.

"No I've already warned them, everyone here is in the Order or rather the adults were. The rest are students at Hogwarts, who have already been sworn to secrecy." said Severus. That said he handed over Harry's present, aware that everyone was taking to one another and watching.

"You already gave me my bike," said Harry shocked not taking the gift.

"I gave you that for all your hard work, this is something for your birthday as it should have always been celebrated." stated Severus putting the present firmly into Harry's hands not taking, no for an answer.

"Thanks Sev," said Harry accepting the gift.

"Here is ours," said Luna and Neville together placing them on top of their Professor's gift.

All Harry did was stare at the presents in awe.

"So…are you going to open them or stare at them all night?" asked Neville poking Harry in the side.

Laughing he nodded his head and walked over to one of the empty tables and began opening them.

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Sirius going over and sitting down placing his own gift on the pile.

"Thank you," said Harry with perfect manners that had been beaten into him, but also reinforced with Severus without the hurt of course.

"A new wizard chess set?" grinned Harry opening Neville's present.

"I noticed the one you had was worn and slow at moving. So I thought maybe you'd like a new set." said Neville.

"I did thank you!" beamed Harry.

Sirius watched Harry feeling jealousy squirming dangerous to the surface. He was having trouble controlling his emotions, he hated that Harry liked Snape better than him. It must have been all the bad Karma he had built up, otherwise why would this be happening. It infuriated him, made his magic want to lash out; the last person he wanted to hurt was Harry. Unfortunately whenever he was near him, his magic reacted, and so far he had managed to rein it in.

"Open mine!" grinned Luna, keeping a keen eye on Sirius Black. She didn't know why but she never got any good feelings from the man.

"Wow, is that dragon hide? The same as my boots?" asked Harry feeling the hide knowing it was without hearing her answer.

"Yes, it's for your potion ingredients, it will keep it fresher or longer and safer from contamination. It's much better than the cloth one you have, that the school tells us to buy." explained Luna.

"Thank you!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"What did Professor Snape get you?" asked Neville curiously.

"I don't know," said Harry eagerly opening the present. He looked at the contents stunned; he knew Severus had gotten them because of his memories. He didn't know whether that was a comfort or not.

"Wow, these are collectables, he's gotten you the entire collection," said Neville. "I have a few of them; my Gran started getting me then a few years ago. They are all famous Wizards and Witches who have done great deeds in the world. See this is Merlin." he gestured to the biggest one.

"That looks nothing like him," scoffed Harry staring at the item extremely offended. "He didn't live long enough to look like that."

"Er, well nobody ever took a picture of him, there's no record of when he died…it was a very long time ago. Now they em…just guessed…obviously." said Luna. They knew Harry had the ability to speak to the dead, it had been a shock to the system that one. They had forgotten about it too, until Harry had said, it was something easy to forget.

"I suppose so," said Harry placing it carefully in its place, reading the cards that gave detailed descriptions of who it was and what they had done. "These are a little more accurate but not completely," said Harry cocking his head to the side, it was the founders of Hogwarts.

"Really how so?" asked Luna eagerly.

"Salazar was older, he had a start of a beard, he also had a mole right here," explained Harry happily as the party continued on around him. "Godric had a battle scar, which he refused to let his familiar heal. Battle scars in those days Godric said were honoured because they had survived. The only scars magic should heal were those horrifically inflicted upon children and adults."

"Wow," said Neville in astonishment.

"Helga lost her weight before she died, her hair was short, cut off, her way of grieving for Salazar and the baby that was lost." said Harry.

"Wait Salazar died when Helga was still with him? I thought he left Hogwarts?" asked Sirius confused.

"No, that's just warmongering and rumours over the years," said Harry shaking his head bitterly. "Salazar defended that school and the students within her to his last breath. Going so far to have his familiar stay behind and protect it."

"History is messed up then? What else is new?" said Remus smiling softly as he sat down placing a gift on the table.

"Rowena wasn't as wise as they make her out to be, her death changed that. She regretted a lot of things, especially closing herself off from everyone. Preferring solitude and reading to the real world. She lost her own husband and her children eventually grew to hate her because of it. She did indeed regret a lot of things, but thankfully she made it up to them in the after life," said Harry, "She had very long black hair; she never cut it, its way down past her bum. She was beautiful though, even at the age she had died at - it never marred with age."

"What do you mean she wasn't wise?" asked Luna, she had always admired Rowena Ravenclaw. It being her house she was loyal to the founder as was tradition really.

"She cared more for power than friendship, power, knowledge the lot meant more than her relationship with the other founders and eventually her own family." said Harry.

"Some people can be like that, it probably took them years to gather magical knowledge. Having that power at her fingertips probably proved very tempting," said Remus nodding his head in understanding.

"Only she took a less destructive path than you know who," said Neville.

"His name is Voldemort, honestly," said Harry, "Merlin says the fear of a name is fear of the thing itself."

"Good advice Harry!" beamed Albus coming over.

"Hello Sir, how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm very well Harry, this is a beautiful collection!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling brightly.

"It is, but it's not entirely accurate," said Harry.

"Nothing is accurate, history is written by those who see it their way," said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Happy birthday my boy," said Dumbledore handing over his own present.

"Thanks!" chirped Harry happily, ripping the paper off, grinning with glee when he found an assortment of sweets.

"You are very welcome!" said Dumbledore, "Would you like to meet a few of the people here?"

Harry looked up warily.

"How about just one family? The Weasley's? You already know Bill and you like the twins?" suggested Dumbledore. Like them was a bit of an overstatement, after all he had seen their pranks and he liked them. Some times, only when they didn't go overboard and cause anyone harm or humiliation.

"Okay then," said Harry summoning up his courage.

"Molly, come over here," said Albus he didn't have to shout loudly because they were very close by.

"How is everyone?" smiled Molly kindly. Harry relaxed she was alright, she wasn't overly emotional - if only he knew.

"Molly this is Harry, Harry this is Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley," said Albus kindly pointing to each in turn. They all gave Harry a wave as if to say 'Hi, that's me' sort of thing.

"Hi," said Harry weakly.

"I can't believe you were Harry Potter all along," said Bill looking extremely put out.

"Does it matter who I really was?" asked Harry.

"No, not really," said Bill only after receiving warning looks from his mother, father, Dumbledore, Remus and Severus who was as usual near by.

"Good," said Harry relaxing marginally.

"Here, we weren't sure what to get you so we decided on some…sweets," said Ginny handing over the package, her face flaming red.

"Um, thanks I guess," said Harry swallowing sharply, he didn't like the way she was looking at him. Nor did he like the way she was acting either, he didn't understand it himself but something wasn't right. It wasn't normal or something he was used to anyway that was for sure.

* * *

For the next few hours, Harry got to know or at least introduced himself to everyone there. He did though remain in the same circle of friends afterwards; he'd rather be with Neville, Luna, Severus and Albus than anywhere else.

"You didn't open my present," said Sirius handing it over.

"Oh yeah, thanks," grinned Harry taking the gift and opening it.

"It was your mums, I thought you'd appreciate something of hers," said Sirius.

"What exactly is it?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side, did boys, men, wear this kind of jewellery.

"It's a charm bracelet, each one represent something in her life, see the flower? That represented the day she learned about magic and Severus. A book because she loved learning, the Rose represented your grandmother. She got that when she died, the Raven represents your grandfather she never told me why. This is a wand she got that when she was eleven I think. This is a stag that represents your father, the lily represents her, the dog is me and the wolf is Remus. The others were holidays she went during summer she always picked something to represent the place she visited." explained Sirius.

"Why don't you open this, it might be handy," said Moody coming forward, it was only the hand Severus had on his shoulder that stopped Harry freaking out.

Harry his eyes huge took the gift with a great amount of fear.

Opening it he found a gold chain, it was heavy and it was really nice.

"Wow, why did you get me this? You don't even know me," said Harry cautiously.

"It's got charms in it, it will help you against minor jinxes, spells but from what I hear you won't need it laddie," said Moody.

"Thank you," said Harry smiling slightly.

"Why don't you attach the charm bracelet to it?" said Severus, waiting for Harry to nod before he attached it. Using magic to create another clip to the side that didn't have one, and then put it on.

"Would you at least try the cake?" asked Luna, "It's delicious!" Harry hadn't eaten any yet he seemed too happy.

"Sure," said Harry actually quite liking the feeling of the heavy chain around his neck. He could feel the protective magic on both the chain and the charm bracelet.

"We are going to get going," said Molly, "Thank you for the day beautiful day it was wonderful to meet you Harry." it was dark now and time to get going.

"You too," said Harry more confident than he had been a few hours ago.

"It has been a good day hasn't it Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yeah, it's been the best," grinned Harry. "Thank you!"

Neville, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Albus and Luna all grinned in happiness, they had pulled it off. Harry had a good time; he had enjoyed his first birthday party and was moving on getting more confident.

Neville, Remus, Sirius, Albus and Luna's eyes widened in fear as they jumped back. As a scream tore from Harry's throat, before he was wreathing painfully on the floor. Severus was in agony himself, clutching at his arm and there was only one conclusion they could get from that.

Voldemort was back.

"Harry!" shouted Neville trying to get to his friend but Professor Dumbledore held him back.

"Don't, we cannot be sure how his magic will react, he's not in his right mind," said Dumbledore looking grave and worried.

"Severus…are you alright? Do you have a potion on you?" asked Dumbledore from Severus' kneeling position.

"I'm fine," ground Severus scraping his teeth irritatingly.

Fishing out his potions before gulping a pain reducer before he flung Albus' arm from him. He not caring that he might be hurt, he went to help Harry who was still hurting badly. Taking another potion from his pouch, making sure it wouldn't make him sleep. He with difficulty managed to get Harry to drink some, the rest he gulped down once the pain stopped.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Severus, wiping the sweat from Harry's brow soothingly.

"He's back," rasped Harry.

"We know, come on, let's get you inside." said Severus, his black eyes showing sadness and regret. Was it difficult for just one day, that Harry was able to have happiness without something tainting it? Obviously not. He hoist Harry into his arms and carried him into the manor. Shaking off Sirius' arms, he was aching as it is without Black's weight on him too. He really didn't care if Sirius was worried or not, without more ado he continued on.

Albus looked deeply conflicted; did he go and warn the Order? Get it ordered again or stay with Harry. Deep down he knew he should alert the Order right away, but he couldn't. Harry didn't have many people who cared about him; he needed to stay to make sure he was truly alright. He owed him that much after the part he had played in his tragedy so against his better judgment, he followed the solemn pack of Wizards and witch back into the Manor.

This had just gotten ten times more complicated, thank Merlin Harry, at least knew the basic of shielding his mind.

"What do we do?" said Sirius his eyes were dilated in fear. His wasn't the only ones, everyone there was on some extent fearful. Although Albus' was more for others, after all Voldemort was scared of him and for good reason.

"We make sure Harry is truly alright then we prepare," announced Dumbledore grimly.

* * *

The End

Part Two Coming Soon - A Sane Potter. It will start when Harry is reavealed but its up to you whether its in a year or half a year. will i have harry been in a relationship? testing them before he realizes he only truly loves one man? or will it be half year and harry having to bond with sev out of nessessity? then once the war is over (if they both survive) sev nulls the marriage and leaves he loves harry and thinks harry couldnt possbily love him and another year later they meet once more? R&R please tell me what you want i hope the new story will be up in a few months once i've gotten the hang of what stories i have finished and what not! for years ive been doing those stories! and they are all coming to an end...most have sequels which doesnt help right now lol...ahhh so much to do so little time! anyways thats other stories not this one and this one will be getting a new story or would you like to see it continued on this actual story? R&R


End file.
